


Return of the Goddess

by Alexandrite_Rose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: a what if AU, more people and relationships to be add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: After the encounter with Solon and Kronya due to mysterious circumstances Byleth is gone and in her place is a small girl in strange clothing claiming to be the Goddess Sothis. The Deer are worried, confused, and enamored by the strange girl. Now they must make it through the rest of the year while working with Sothis as their new teacher. Edelgard is questioning many things, Dimitri is confused, Rhea is being creepy, and Seteth needs a raise.
Comments: 89
Kudos: 147





	1. Re-Birthday

If you asked Claude and Sylvain about why they reacted the way they did that day both would say they didn’t know. Claude was a calm and collective person. He could only assume that years of pent up emotions and the events and truths that he had discovered during those months finally pushed him over the edge. Claude would say that he was just as surprised when he realized what he was doing. Sylvain always had a soft spot for his classmates and a lack of care for his own existence. He knew he was putting himself in danger, but he couldn’t just let Claude die.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When the black magic cleared, and the professor was no were to be seen apart of Claude began to boil. He wasn’t one to get angry or let alone let that anger control his actions. But at that moment, he wanted no more than to run over to Solon and release the anger that was beginning to build. Claude knows he would have if Sylvain didn’t have his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as the red-haired boy tried to keep him in place. He can vaguely make out the voices of the other Deer in various states of panic, shock, anger, and fear.

“Claude calm down!” Sylvain told him as the older boy attempted to move them in the direction of the group. Claude wouldn’t stop moving and it was making it difficult for Sylvain to hold him. “We need to go!” He tried to reason with him. The professor was  
gone and the guy who did it is still here. They were going to die if they didn’t move now.

“No! That bastard is going down!” Claude was able to kick both of Sylvain’s shins making him stumble long enough to get free. He ran towards Solon as he unsheathed the dagger he hid in his inner shirt. He wasn’t being smart, and Claude knew that. He knew that he was making a horrible decision. The old goon looked in his direction with a blank stare. His emotionless stare only fueled the building rage within the young Duke. He didn’t even realize the black fire spell coming towards him before it was too late.  
The spell impacted his chest sending him to the ground. It burned and deterred Claude for only a few moments before he unsteadily rose to his feet.

“Claude!” Sylvain called out to him as he slammed them both to the ground. “Ah,” the two groaned as they struggled against each other. “Stop it!” Sylvain yelled at him as he gripped Claude’s right wrist. It’s then that he noticed the small toothed dagger with a brown hilt and a yellow and red braided string hanging from it. Claude looked back at him with fiery anger in his eyes which widen when he saw the other’s shoulder. Sylvain didn’t have to look at his right shoulder to know it was badly burned. Claude  
seemed to regain a part of himself at the sight of his injured classmate. Sylvain saw him open his mouth to say something but  
pulled him to his side before Claude could get out a word. He used the Lance of Ruin to slash at the incoming spell before it could  
hit them. Sylvain hissed at the pain that ran through his arm. He did his best to maneuver them back while Solon sent spell after  
spell in their direction.

The other Deer were watching as their classmate attempted to drag their leader back. Lysithea and Dorothea were the first to snap themselves out of their panic states and began intersecting Solon’s spells with their own. The others came to their senses and slowly began to regroup and assist each other’s wounds and prepared to escape once Claude and Sylvain made it to them. They had to remember their training and get out of there. Raphael lifted Bernadetta into one of his arms; she twisted her left ankle during the battle. Linhardt was next to him healing a gash in the bigger boy’s side. Ashe hoisted himself onto Sylvain’s horse while Lorenz assisted Marianne onto his. Hilda and Ignatz held tight to their weapons as they slowly tried to make their way to close some distance between them and Claude and Sylvain.

“Come on!” Hilda yelled to the two boys. Sylvain slashed at another spell before turning and shoving Claude towards their teammates. Hilda catches him, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” She shouted at her friend.

Claude didn’t look her in the eyes as he quickly sheathed his dagger back in his shirt, “I wasn’t.” Hilda noted that he sounded exhausted.

“Discipline later, make it out alive now!” Sylvain told them as Ice collided with fire.

“Right,” Hilda agreed. “But we are talking about this later!” She commanded as she looked Claude in the eyes.

“Look out!” Raphael’s voice bellowed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sothis, for once in her life, was panicking. Byleth wasn’t responding to her calls and all she could see was black. Something was terribly wrong, and she couldn’t even tell what it was. The darkness around her began to grab and drag her down. Sothis did her best to fight against the abyss to no avail. “Dammit, Byleth! If you’re hearing me then respond and get us out of here!” The darkness continued to wrap and drag her down deeper, and deeper. Anyone else in this situation would be paranoid, but Sothis was getting annoyed. “Release me you disgusting, tainted, AAHH!” She screeched as she was tugged from her neck this time.  
Sothis coughed, “Byleth!” Nothing responded back. Byleth was gone, and that meant that she was alone. Sothis stilled her struggling and closed her eyes excepting her fate.

“Sothis.”

“Huh?!” Sothis’ eyes shot open. She was still floating in the abyss, but the pull and dragging stopped.

“Sothis?” The disembodied voice called again.

“Byleth?! Where are you? What did you do? What is going on?” Sothis threw question after question.

“Sothis I need you to do something for me.”

Sothis was stunned by how tired their friend sounded. The voice was slow and sluggish when speaking. She was hesitant for a moment, “What may that be?”

“I need you to take care of my students for me.”

Sothis’ eyes widen, “HUH?! What do you mean by that?” She was confused by her friends’ request. She didn’t even know where she  
was or what was even happening. “Where are you Byleth?”

“I don’t know. I just know that we are running out of time right now. Sothis please, I need you to do this for me.”

“You know that I can’t do that right?” Sothis reminded her friend of the situation that the two were in. Byleths’ lack of response  
made her sigh, “Fine. I’ll look after the brats for you. Though I don’t know how I’m going to do that.”

A small chuckled could be heard, “Well you’re going to need this.” Just then a glowing orange spear appeared over Sothis. The  
darkness around seemed to loosen its grip on her.

“The Crest stone of Flames? But how did you…”

“There is no time to explain something that I don’t have the answer to. They are in danger and need your help. Take the stone.”

Sothis pulls one of her arms free and reaches for the stone. Once her fingers made contact the stone burst into particles of light  
that absorbed into her body. In moments Sothis felt something within her. She placed a hand on her chest, “A heartbeat,” she  
whispered as she felt her body become heavy. “Am I alive?”

“Yes. How does it feel to have your own body again?”

“Strange. I forgot how heavy it can be,” Sothis half-joked.

Byleth gave a small laugh at the comment, “Here. You will also need this to escape this place.” The Sword of the Creator appeared  
above her and Sothis grabbed its hilt without hesitation. The darkness that was still holding on to her eviscerated as the sword began to glow. “Use it to cut a path to a new dawn.”

“And what of you? I still don’t understand what is happening,” Sothis said as she stared up into the abyss.

“Maybe that is something that you will be able to figure out. Now go,” and Byleth went quiet.

Sothis sighed, “Why do I have to do all the work?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The fact that Linhardt was able to cast the shield spell when he did could only be defined as a miracle. The shield was cracked, but it had taken the brunt of Solon’s spell protecting the four students.

“Move!” Linhardt shouted at them. The shield might be able to take one more hit, but it wasn’t a guarantee.

Solon shot another spell. This time passing his original targets and going straight for the group behind them. The Deer scattered  
as the spell impacted the ground. The shield fell leaving Claude, Sylvain, Hilda, and Ignatz wide open. The four scrambled to  
regroup with their scattering classmates. 

Sylvain blocked another spell, “I’ll distract him. Get moving!” He told them as he stopped to slash another spell.

“But…” Claude began as he and the other two looked to their red-haired companion.

“The lance seems to be the only thing that works on the spells. I’ll catch up later just get everyone else moving,” Sylvain  
attempted to end it at that as he cut through two more spells.

“We can’t just leave you!” Ignatz protested.

“Ignatz is right. As house leader I am commanding you to retreat, Sylvain,” Claude never used his role as house leader or even  
heir to command his classmates. He never really cared for status and started to see the people around him as friends instead of just tools in his schemes. Teach really was rubbing off on him.

“Sorry, but I must defy those orders,” Sylvain cuts through a few more spells.

Claude noticed his movements were not as smooth as they normally are. His shoulder must be starting to affect him. “Sylvain if  
you stay you will die!”

“Yeah, and if you guys keep delaying then we’re all are going to die.”

Just then the ground began to rumble. Solon halted as he and the students looked over to where Byleth had vanished. The tip of a  
sword poked through the fabric of reality and began to cut an opening. Claude began to smile, “Teach,” he breathed out.  
However, as fast as it appeared the smile vanished as a small girl floated out. The portal vanished as the mysterious girl touched the ground.

“F-Fell Star?!” Solon stammered out. “It cannot be. You can be her!” He said as he took a step back.

“Oh? But I am. And I have a bone to pick with you,” she said and took a step towards him.

Solon needed to retreat. He had to inform Thales of this new development. He couldn’t move, “What!” He looked to the girl who  
had extended her left arm in his direction.

“You are not going anywhere,” the green-haired girl raised her arm lifting Solon off the ground. She scowled at him, “Now, you  
are going to tell me. What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Friend,” she took a step as each word departed her lips. Paralyzed by fear and  
shock Solon didn’t respond. “ANSWER ME!” Her shout echoed and shook all those in its range. He didn’t as the girl throws him against a tree. She floated towards him sword glowing brightly. Solon scrambled to his feet and on reflex shot a spell towards her. The Sword of the Creator slashed through it like butter. “RAAAAHHH!” The small girl dashed towards him and impaled Solon through his heart. Her eyes seem to glow as she bared her sharp teeth at him. Solon coughed as he stared into the emerald hues. The young girl extracted the sword from his body and backed away. Solon fell to his knees as he held his chest. He felt the little bit of energy still flowing through his body. He had enough to get back; he would of if the girl hadn’t decapitated him right there.


	2. The Dragon and Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deer meet Sothis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr @gemstonerose if you wanna talk about this or any other story.

The Golden Deer watched on in utter astonishment as Solon’s headless body fell to the floor. No one dared to move. “What the fuck was that?!” Hilda was the first to speak. Her voice alerting the green-haired girl as she turned to look in their direction and began to float towards them. The boys looked to Hilda with scowls on their faces. “Shit,” she said.

Ignatz gripped his bow and held tight to the arrow in his hands. Sylvain, though obviously tired, still was able to hold the Lance of Ruin off the ground. Hilda as well prepared her axe. As she drew closer Claude noticed the girls’ peculiar clothing. She wore a dark purple dress with a long trailing skirt and openings on her top with gold strings crossing. A chain of golden plates with various designs hung from below her chest; he noticed the Crest of Flames was engraved into the heart-shaped plate. She was barefooted with golden ankle wraps. She had red and white ribbons around her wrist and incorporated into two small braids. She set herself a few feet from them and just stared at them. A golden headband with blue tassels rested atop her long green hair that reached the ground. Her most notable feature was her pointed ears; this provided more evidence that this girl was not human.

Claude took a breath and walked towards the strange girl. She was around Lysithea’s height maybe an inch or two shorter,   
“Hello.”

“Evening,” the girl replied.

“Um… thanks for the help,” Claude rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re welcome.”

Claude sighed, “This is very awkward.”

“Very much so,” she agreed. She looked behind him, “You can tell them to relax. I have no intention of harming any of you.”

Claude looked at his classmates. The other Deer seemed to have come closer. Hilda, Ignatz, and Sylvain were still tensed but were   
visually confused. Claude looked to the girl then back at his teammates and waved his hand. They looked at each other and eased their bodies. Sylvain collapsed to his knees dropping his lance as the other two rushed to his side before he could fall face-first into the ground. He held his injured arm as he tried to fight the pain. The young Duke felt something be placed on the center of his chest. His head whipped around to face the girl whose hand was beginning to glow with a silver hue. “What are you…” he trailed off as the wound on his chest began to vanish.

“Better?” She questioned as she removed her hand. Only a hole in his shirt and dried blood on the rim remained.  
He placed his hand over where the wound once was, “Yes. Thank you.” She nodded and looked over to Sylvain who was now being assisted by Marianne. She was attempting to heal the wound on his shoulder but was seeming to have a difficult time doing so.

"A normal Heal spell isn’t going to work on that type of wound,” the students looked at her. “It’s an anciently forbidden type of black magic rumored to originate from creatures of the great beyond,” everyone continued to stare at her with very confused looks. She sighed, “You need to have very potent pure Faith magic to fix up that type of wound.” She made her way over to Sylvain and placed her hand on his shoulder. The same silver hue began to manifest and seep into his skin. Once she removed her hand all that was left was healthy skin and a rip in the fabric.

Sylvain tested his shoulder and sure enough, the pain was gone. “How did you do that?”

“It’s a very simple trick when you get the hang of it,” she said with a smirk. She notices that the other students seem to have eased themselves as they most likely assume that she isn’t a threat to them.

“Soooo,” Hilda began. “What’s your name?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” confusion swept through the group once again.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Lorenz questioned a sense of snark in his tone.

“Exactly what it means Mullet,” Lorenz made an inaudible gasp as he places a hand on his chest. She chuckled at his reaction, “Oh   
yeah. This is going to be very fun.”

Claude began to laugh as well, “Okay. I don’t know who you are, but I already like you.” The rest of the Deer, minus Lorenz,   
joined in as well. Claude wiped a tear from his eye, “But seriously though. Who are you? And how did you get Teaches sword?”  
She sighed and looked to the weapon in her hand. She floated a few feet into the air and looked the young Duke in the eyes, “My name is Sothis,” and began to explain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It’s nearly dusk when Sothis finished talking. The kids had reacted accordingly; screaming, calling her bluff, laughing, freaking out when Ashe added “Well she did just use the Sword of the Creator to cut a hole in reality,” more screaming, silence, contemplation, dumbfoundery; which eventually lead to a long bout of awkward silence, Sothis doing some talking, to more question, Lorenz profusely apologizing for his rude tone, Claude pointing out that the Goddess herself made fun of his hair, leading to more laughing, and finally silence as Sothis properly explained her previous situation and the disappearance of their professor as best she could. They had moved into the surrounding forest in case Byleth did somehow appear. “And that’s about it,” Sothis concluded.

There was silence for a few moments as the Golden Deer digested the information. “So, the professor is gone. Like really gone?”   
Bernadetta was the first to speak.

“That is a very good question. Byleth didn’t even know what the hell was going on,” Sothis replied as she looked around at them.

“What do we do now?” Dorothea looked over to Claude. He was leaning against a tree head down arms crossed.

He could feel hers and everyone’s eyes on him. Claude took in a breath and looked to the sky; the sun was setting slowly today he   
noted. He then looked to his Deer and how exhausted they all looked. “Let’s move out of this area,” Garreg Mach was at least a   
six-hour trip that none of them had the energy to make in the state they were in. They didn’t have proper camping gear, so it was going to be a risk, but Claude needed some sleep. The others looked at each other and began to shuffle around as they prepared their things.

Sothis walked over to him, “I’m sorry about all this.”

“It’s not your fault. We’ll find a place to settle for the night, get some rest, and work this out either later or in the morning,” Sothis gave him a nod.

The group departed in the same direction that they had arrived from. Ashe had spotted a small hill with stone paving and old stone pillars. They decided to camp there. By nightfall, after eating rations that were provided by Raphael along with two rabbits that Ashe had caught, the Golden Deer had drifted off to an uncomfortable slumber. Sothis sat upon some stones looking out at the moon; the Sword of the Creator resting in her lap. She sighed for the hundredth time that day. “Quite the day,” she said looking down at the sword.

“You can say that again,” Sothis turned her head to see Claude behind her who looked more exhausted then he was earlier that   
day. He took a seat next to her and looked to the sky.

Her gaze returned to the sword, “You should be resting.”

“So should you. Coming back from what I would assume the dead must be tiring,” he wasn’t wrong.

“I barely did anything and yet I do feel weak,” Sothis replied as she stared at her hands.

“Makes sense. I mean it has been thousands of years since your time. Suddenly getting control of a new body can’t be easy.” He   
thought for a moment. “You really don’t remember your past?”

“My only clear memories start when I first met Byleth. Anything before that is a blank.”

Claude hummed, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but when we get back we have to tell the truth. It’ll make things easier for all of   
us.”

“I agree but let us say that Byleth’s fate is unknown. It’s true, but some details can’t be explained.”

“We don’t have to go into detail. We’re all going to be too drained to be bombarded by Seteth’s millions of questions. If there is   
something that we don’t want to answer we can just say we don’t know.”

“And what of Rhea? She was always strange around Byleth. I can’t imagine what she’ll say when she sees me.”

“If Rhea treats you with the same fascination as she did with Teach then I’m sure you’ll be able to do what you want.”

Sothis looked at the young Duke and smiled, “Not a bad idea Little Dragon.” Claude perked at the nickname and raised an   
eyebrow at her. “What?”

“Little Dragon? Really?” He chuckled at her. “The rest of this year is going to be so strange,” Claude rose to his feet and stretched.   
“Whelp, I’m heading back to sleep. I suggest you get some rest too O’ dear Goddess,” he gave her a bow.

Sothis chuckled, “Yes, yes, of course, your Dukieness.” The two busted out laughing.

Once he regained himself Claude wiped his face, “You’re not too bad for a Goddess you know that.”

“Thank you. And please call me Sothis. No need for a title I do not even remember getting,” she gave him a small smile.

Claude returned it, “If that’s what you truly want. Goodnight, Sothis.”

“Goodnight Little Dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is going to give them all nicknames


	3. A Warm Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back to the Monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went in a direction that i didn't expect it to, but whatever. Enjoy character interactions!

They were on the road by sunrise making the long trek back to Garreg Mach mostly silent. It’s almost lunch by the time they enter through the door. Sothis didn’t miss the confused looks the knights and passing students gave when they took note of her presence. ‘No surprise there,’ she thought to herself as she ignored them.

“You guys head to the infirmary,” Claude looked to Sothis. “You and I are going to go see Rhea.”

“There you are!” A voice called out to them before the Deer went their separate ways. Edelgard followed by Dimitri approached  
them with sterns looks plastered on their faces.

“Here we go,” Hilda commented.

“Your highness's,” Claude forced a smile as he mockingly bowed.

“Do not start with your antics Claude. All of you were to return yesterday evening. Do you not understand the panic that everyone started to feel? We thought something had happened,” Dimitri explained to him.

“And it seems that something did happen,” Edelgard expressed as she gestured to Sothis. Sothis could feel Sylvain’s and Dorothea’s presence come closer lending her some sort of comfort and stability. Edelgard didn’t intimidate nor scare her, but she knew that the Imperial Princess was smart and would be one of the first people to figure her out if given enough time.

Claude must have realized this as well when he blocked her from the Prince and Princess’s view, “Yes, things did happen. So many things happened that it delayed us for an entire fourteen hours! Now as much as I would love to explain it, we are all very tired and have matters to attend to. Now if you two would be so gracious as to inform me of where the Archbishop is that would be wonderful.” Claude had a silver tongue and a specific tone of voice that held magic to it. Byleth had called it his “get what he wants” tone; able to persuade even the stingiest of nobles.

“They are in a meeting at the moment, but don’t change the subject!” Edelgard shook her head and glared at him.

“Thanks!” Claude chirped. He looked to the Golden Deer, “Go on,” they left without a word. He then looked to Sothis, “Let’s go. I think I know what room they’re using.” She nodded as they moved to pass them.

“Hold on a second!” Edelgard grabbed his wrist

Claude groaned, “El, please not now.”

“Don’t think I don’t know your tricks. You’ll just walk away and never say anything about this ever again! I demand you tell me what had happened!”

“Later El,” Sothis notice his eyes go dark and Edelgard’s grip increase. The students who were passing by began glancing their way.

“No! What’s going on? Who is that? And where is the professor? What did you do?!” The events that transpired next happened within the blink of an eye. Claude was able to twist himself out of Edelgard’s iron grip and lightly pushed her back, making her land against Dimitri. Claude had shot her a dark look, that neither have ever seen him do, before turning his back to them and began slowly walking away. Edelgard snapped out of her trance, pushed away from Dimitri and tried to go for Claude again. Sothis caught her before she could.

Amethyst hues met emerald green, “We have been through quite the ordeal and we need to report to the Archbishop before explaining to anyone about what had transpired. No matter who it is,” Sothis tightened her grip on Edelgard’s wrist. Edelgard was appalled at the girl’s strength. She was shorter and most likely younger than her, yet she held strength that she feels could amount to Dimitri’s. She swore the girl’s eyes began to lightly glow as she released Edelgard’s wrist. Sothis backed away a few steps before turning and catching up with Claude who was waiting for her by the entrance of stairs and the two vanished from view.

Dimitri looked at her, “What’s going on? Claude never acted like this before and…” He had never seen Edelgard look so uneased.

“I don’t know,” she balled her hands, “but I am going to get to the bottom of this.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Claude and Sothis made their way silently down the winding halls of the Monastery to the meeting room Claude assumed that Rhea and Seteth would be in. They eventually reach a pair of double oak doors at the end of a hall. “I’ll go first,” he told her as he reached for the handle.

“Wait a second,” he turned his gaze to her making Sothis suppressed a gasp. His once shining eyes were dull and emotionless. It reminded her of how Byleth looked when they first met. “What happened back there?” Neither her nor Byleth had ever seen the boy act the way he did. The anger he expressed in the battle against Solon and his annoyance and action against Edelgard was all new to her. It was concerning, to say the least. Could Byleth’s absence really be affecting him so much? It shouldn’t unless he...And if he did what of the other deer?

Claude rubbed a hand down his face, “I’m sorry. Just exhausted.”

“Then maybe we should wait for tomorrow,” she didn’t want another outburst from him in front of Rhea and Seteth.

“No. They’ll quickly find out that we are back and Seteth would go looking for Teach,” his hands clenched when he spoke the old nickname. She understood that losing Byleth, the first person he was starting to really trust, is going to leave an empty space within him. It will be the same for the others as well. Claude took a breath before continuing, “I’d rather get the hard part over with quickly then wait. If anything, my current state may make this go fast so I can sleep for the next three days.” Sothis saw a flicker of light in Claude’s eyes as he gave her a soft small smile. Claude releases another breath before knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Seteth’s voice called out.

Claude opened the door enough to get half his body inside. Rhea was seated at the opposite end of the round table. Seteth was to her right and, to Claude’s surprise, Flayn was to Rhea’s left, “Sorry for the interruption, just wanted to inform you all that we’re back.”

Rhea sent him a saintly smile, “I am glad to hear that. I would assume that everything went well?”

“Yes, for the most part.”

Seteth glared at him, “And what do you mean by that?”

Claude pushed the door opened and allowed Sothis to enter the room. Rhea’s smile fell as her eyes went wide and she slowly brought a hand to her mouth. Seteth was dumbfounded; while Flayn’s gaze darted between Sothis and her brother and Rhea. Claude cleared his throat drawing the three’s attention back to him. “Professor Byleth is missing.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sylvain, Dorothea, Ashe, and Hilda dragged themselves slowly to the dorms. The Lance of Ruin felt heavy in Sylvain’s grip; having to tighten it every time began to slip. The students of the Golden Deer were on a three-day leave from their classes until they fully recovered. Bernie, who was still in the infirmary with Marianne, was getting a week off due to her sprained ankle.

“I have never felt this tired in my life,” Hilda complained. “Moving my fingers feel like such a chore.”

“It’s known as ‘being drained.’ The spells those mages where using must be the cause of it. Anyone can tell that wasn’t normal magic,” Ashe replied as he did his best to keep himself from falling asleep right there.

“Those people were not normal. I wouldn’t be surprised if the magic they were utilizing where something of another world,” Dorothea added.

“And what exactly does that mean?” The four of them jumped and on reflex, Sylvain pointed the Lance of Ruin in the direction of the voice. Edelgard’s nose was mere inches from the tip with Dimitri a few feet behind her. Sylvain groaned as he registered who was the one to speak. The other three began to calm as he lowered his weapon, “My apologies princess.”

“That is alright. I should have made our presence clear before speaking.”

“You think? Almost gave little old me a heart attack,” Hilda said with a hand over her chest.

Dorothea lightly nudges her before looking at Edelgard, “Is there something you need Edie?”

“Can it wait till later?”

“Sylvain!” Ashe called out.

“You all look quite exhausted. Are you alright?” Dimitri asked.

“Nope. We are all on the brink of collapse and are trying to reach our rooms before that happens,” Sylvain replied.

“I understand that, but this will only take a moment,” Edelgard told them.

Dorothea stepped forward before Sylvain could get in another smart-ass reply, “What do you two need?”

“We wanted to ask you what had happened during the time you all have been gone,” Dimitri told them.

Dorothea’s smile vanished in an instant as she rose her arms to hug herself and looked to the ground. Ashe stiffened and gave a panic look to his other classmates. Hilda adverted her gaze along with Sylvain whose free hand went to his now bandaged shoulder. They were in complete silence for a few moments before Dorothea responded, “A lot.”

“Yes, but what exactly happened?” Edelgard pushed. They didn’t respond. “We are just trying to understand.”

“Did you ask Claude?” Hilda spoke up.

“Um, sort of,” Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck. “He just said things happened before him and that strange girl went off to see Lady Rhea and Seteth.”

“Who is she?” Edelgard looked at the four in front of her. Ashe was beginning to squirm under her gaze.

“Some girl we found on our way back. She needed help so we helped her,” Sylvain lied.

“Why did she have the professor’s sword?” El pushed looking straight at Ashe now. He mumbled something, “What was that?” He mumbled again, “You have to speak up Ashe.”

“WE DON’T KNOW!” The younger boy shouted making everyone stared wide eye at him. “We haven’t had any time to think or even process what had happened! We are just as lost as you guys are. None of us know what’s going on nor do we want to talk about it now. SO, STOP ASKING US!” Ashe was heaving now as tears began to trail down his face. Dorothea slowly stepped closer to the distraught boy and pulled his side into hers. His head rested against her right shoulder as she began to pet his hair to soothe him.

“We’re done here,” Sylvain said sternly. This is too much for any of them to discuss right now.

“Sylvain,” Dimitri called to him.

“No!” The red-haired lancer shot flaming daggers at Edelgard and Dimitri, “We are done here. If you want to know anything go to either Seteth or Lady Rhea and leave us and the rest of the Golden Deer alone.” They walked away from the other house leaders and around the corner, down a hall, and around another corner into an empty hall. Sylvain halted his pace as did the other three and handed his lance to Hilda. He looked to the still distressed Ashe and knelt in front of him. Sylvain took one of Ashe’s hands and placed it on his chest, “Listen to me, okay? Follow the rise and fall of my chest and copy what I do. In,” Sylvain took in a breath as Ashe followed and held for a second. “Out,” he released the breath. They repeated the process over and over until Ashe’s breathing had calmed.

“I…I’m sorry,” Ashe rubbed his eyes.

“Don’t. You did nothing wrong,” Hilda told him.

“It’s just…”

“We know,” Dorothea assured him. “We know.”

Sylvain sighed, “Come here little buddy,” he said as he opened his arms. Ashe detached himself from Dorothea and stepped forward. Sylvain embraced the smaller boy before lifting him off the ground. Ashe adjusted himself so his arms were around Sylvain’s neck and buried his head in his left shoulder. Sylvain looked to Dorothea, “I know you’re also tired and would want nothing more but to get some rest, but can you head back to the infirmary and warn Bernie and Marianne about them. Tell them not to say anything about what happened to anyone; not even Leonie. We can tell her when we are all together.”

Dorothea gave him a nod, “I’ll just rest there with them until they both get cleared. Best not for them to be left alone if Edie is going to be pestering all of us.”

“Be careful,” Sylvain gave her a wink to which she rolled her eyes and departed down a different hallway. 

They move quickly down the halls and reach the dorms in record time. On their way to Ashe’s door, they stop by Lysithea’s, Raphael’s, and Ignatz’s room to inform them of Edelgard’s and Dimitri’s pursuit of the truth. They understand but even say that they are too tired to talk. They take Ashe to his door and try to wake him. The smaller boy is already knocked out cold. Hilda checks his pockets and finds the silver dorm key. Sylvain heads inside as Hilda keeps a lookout. He lays Ashe on the bed and removes his shoes before placing the blanket over him, putting his key on the table, and exiting the room. Hilda gives him back the lance and they depart at her door. Sylvain heads to Lorenz’s room to inform him of the current situation before finally reaching his room. He locks the door immediately, throws off his boots, jacket, and belt, slides the Lance of Ruin under his bed and finally lays down. He’s out within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I like to think that they all grew closer over the time they been in the same house together.
> 
> *You know that feeling when your extremely exhausted and things start to piss you off more then they should have? Yeah, that's what they all are feeling.
> 
> *The Golden Deer house is the house of memes and the one where you can express emotion.
> 
> *They all are gonna need each other now that Byleth is gone.
> 
> *Ashe is everyone's little brother. No one is allowed to hurt him.
> 
> *Remember that as long as you have a Crest the relics can't hurt you.


	4. The Longest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sothis is having a really long day.

Claude does all the talking as the other three listen closely to every word. Rhea’s gaze never leaves Sothis’ form for the entire twenty minutes. Seteth only interjecting once to ask about Solon and Kronya. “All we know is that Kronya was the one who killed Captain Jeralt and that she and Solon were working together.” Seteth nods and lets him continue. Claude replaces his reckless attempt of revenge and tells them that Solon had just started attacking them before Sothis had shown up.

“How did that happen?” Flayn questioned her.

Sothis’ gaze left the sword and looked at the three in front of her. “I’m not sure. It was dark and then there was a voice followed by a blinding light. When I opened my eyes, there I was, sword in hand.”

“And you killed this Solon?” Seteth raised an eyebrow.

“He was attacking a bunch of kids. What else was I going to do?”

“And Byleth Eisner is just gone? There is no trace of them?” Rhea finally spoke. Claude gave her a nod, “I see.” Silence filled the room as she thought. She looked to Flayn, “Take Mr. Von Riegan to the infirmary to have him treated. Seteth, Manuela will be busy tending to the students who have returned. Would you be so kind as to cover her next class?” She then turns her attention back to Sothis, “If it is alright, I wish to still speak with you.”

“Of course,” Sothis replied. Claude didn’t say anything as he stood up but cast a worried look to her as he, Seteth, and Flayn depart. Silence fills the room as Rhea continues to stare at her like she was some new specimen that was discovered. “I understand that this is a lot…”

“What is the state of your memories?” Rhea interrupts her.

Sothis was speechless as she registered the question, “Terrible. I don’t remember anything before waking up in that area. I think I heard a voice, but I can’t say for certain.”

“I see,” Rhea’s frown didn’t go unnoticed. There is another moment of tense silence as the gears in Rhea’s head turned. “You are welcome to live here at the Monastery; if you like.”

“Are you sure?” Rhea gave her a nod. Sothis thought and decided to seize the opportunity, “May I make a strange request?”

“And what may that be?”

“Since it sounds like you’re low on professors, and Seteth seems like a busy man; would it be alright if I replaced,” the word squeezed her heart and felt like poison on her tongue, “Byleth and teach the Golden Deer? They are very nice children, and despite my faulty memory, I do believe that I could still teach them a thing or two. And I also just want to give them a hand since they just lost someone important.” Sothis continued to ramble on as she did her best to make a solid case for herself.  
Rhea raised a hand and Sothis silenced herself. “If that is what you truly wish,” and she smiled at her.

“Wait, seriously?!” She was appalled by how easy it had been.

Rhea chuckled, “Yes, it is quite alright Sothis. Besides, you did make a good case for yourself and it seems like the house leader had taken a fondness for you.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Lady Rhea,” Sothis began to stand.

“One more thing,” Sothis looked back at her. “There is an empty room on the first floor of the dorms near the Training Grounds. You may stay there if you like.”

‘Byleth’s room,’ Sothis thought to herself. She forced a smile to the woman across from her, “Thank you, Lady Rhea. For all of this.”

“Please, just call me Rhea,” Sothis nodded as she lifted the Sword of the Creator behind her and exited the room. Rhea sat back in her chair and for the first time in years was finally able to breathe. A large smile began to grow as her body was racked with giggles. “Whoo!” She released as she shot her arms in the air in triumph. Rhea stood up and began to dance, jump, and twirl through the meeting room with joyous energy, that was similar to a young child, as her laughter filled the room.

Sothis maneuvered through the Monastery halls as quickly as she could. She reaches the dorms with only a total of five people seeing her. Using magic, she unlocked the door, entered the room, and locked it behind her. Sothis released a deep exhale as she set the sword against the wooden desk before heading for the bed. She plopped herself down on the pillow closing her eyes as sleep began to tug at her mind and body. ‘It’s going to be a long few months,’ was her final thought as her exhaustion finally took over her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sothis’ deep dreamless slumber was rudely interrupted by someone banging with all their might on her door. Sothis groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The room was dark all for the streak of moonlight filtering in through the windows. The banging continues without fault as Sothis slowly removes herself from the bed and lights two candles before making her way over to the door. Leonie stands before her, right arm still cast from the training mishap with Catherine days ago and was locked to bed rest when Byleth had found her in the training grounds the next day, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

They stared at each other for a few more awkward seconds before Sothis decided to speak, “Um, good evening.”

Leonie’s eyes bore into her soul making her very uncomfortable, “I’m looking for professor Byleth.” She sounded like she was in some type of daze.

“I’m sorry, but they aren’t here,” Sothis bit her tongue before she could add ‘at this time.’

“But this is their room,” Sothis chooses to remain silent. “And that is their sword,” she pointed to the Sword of the Creator resting against the desk behind her. “They always have it on them, no matter what.”

Before Sothis could respond two male voices rang out from down the path. Raphael and Lorenz come running towards them calling out Leonie’s name. They come to an abrupt halt mear feet from them. Silence fills the fire lit path as the two boys caught their breaths and the four stared at each other.

“You mustn’t run so quickly in your state Leonie. It is highly dangerous,” Lorenz heaves out. “Come now. We will escort you back to the infirmary,” he attempts to persuade her.

“I-I’m looking for the professor,” Leonie’s gaze refusing to leave Sothis’.

Raphael gives her a concerned look, “Leonie please.”

“No!” She finally faces the two boys, “I’m not leaving until I see the professor,” she’s half shouting now as water began to slowly fill her eyes.

“Leonie please just come with us,” Lorenz continued to plead with her. “You need to be resting.”

“I don’t care! I’m not leaving until I see them,” Sothis continued to remain silent; unsure of what to say or if she should say anything at all.

“Leonie, Claude told you what happened,” Sothis turned her gaze to the blond boy. “They’re gone.”

“He was lying!” Tears were now streaming down her face.

“We were all there! Claude, for once in his life, is not lying,” Lorenz interjected as he stepped towards her. Leonie backed away from him as she began walking to the Training Grounds. He looked to Sothis as Raphael followed their classmate. “Close your door,” he told her before going after his classmates.

Sothis stepped back into her room and closed the door as Lorenz had instructed. She released the breath that she hadn’t known she was holding and looked to the ancient sword. She walked over to it and in response, it began to glow. She stopped and fell into her thoughts as the idea manifested in her mind. Sothis headed for the closet taking out a blanket and then laying it on the floor. She placed the Sword of the Creator on top of it and began to wrap it up. Once she was satisfied with her work, Sothis slid the bundle under the bed. “Best to keep it out of sight for now,” she told herself.

There was a softer knock on her door this time. Sothis rose from her spot, walked over, and reopened the door. Lorenz, now by himself, stood before her. “Raphael is escorting Leonie back to the infirmary.”

“Oh, alright.”

“I deeply apologize for that. Claude had seen her in the infirmary and informed her of what had happened with Solon, Kronya, and the professor. As you saw, she didn’t take it well and ran out of the infirmary as Raphael and I were passing by. Once Claude had informed us of what was happening, and we quickly pursued her.”

“I see. Is she…alright,” Sothis used the word lightly.

Lorenz evaded his gaze, “She is distressed, to put it lightly. Her injury along with the building emotions she was experiencing had finally begun to take its toll.” Sothis gave him an understanding nod. “Since I have you here, would you like to have some dinner?” Sothis was surprised by his proposal, “Really? I thought…”

“That we wouldn’t want to be near or interact with you?” Sothis stood silent, “Now that would be disrespectful for any of us to do. Especially us nobles. Besides, despite your interesting humor, you are good company. It won’t be just us of course. I know those who are not bound to the infirmary will be there as well. Your first meal should be with familiar faces; should it not?” He graced her with one of his charming smiles.

She returned it with one of her own as she stepped out of her room and closed the door, “That would be pleasant, Sir Grape.”

Lorenz sputtered on the words he was going to say and stared wide-eyed at the girl before him, “S-Sir Grape?”

Sothis chuckled as she began to walk away, “Would you rather I continue to call you Mullet?”

“No, I would much rather you call me by my name.”

“But where would the fun be in that?” Lorenz didn’t respond as he caught up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rhea is like the only one happy in this situation.
> 
> *Leonie and Catherine were training and it ended with Leonie breaking her hand and spraining her wrist.
> 
> *Lorenz is a gentleman and a true grape head :)


	5. A New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sothis gains a new name. Rhea is very happy. Seteth needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, this story may diverge from cannon here and there. Just giving a heads up.
> 
> And a big THANK YOU! to everyone who have been leaving comments in the last chapters! They really do mean a lot! So THANK YOU!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dinner with the Golden Deer was pleasant. They brought food into the classroom so that they all could enjoy their meal in private without the prying eyes of the other students. Linhardt had attempted to make a joke that fell flat but still erupted laughter from the others. There was still time before curfew when they flooded out of the room deciding to head back to the dorms. They meet Rhea halfway there.

“Good evening Lady Rhea,” Ignatz greets.

Sothis noticed the panic in her eyes evaporate when their eyes meet, “Good evening children. Heading off to bed early I assume?” They give her a nod before she steps to the side to allow them passage.

Sothis felt her gaze remain on her, “Go on ahead,” she quietly tells them before heading back to Rhea.

The jade eye woman smiles as she approaches, “Is something the matter?”

“No. But I have a feeling that you wish to speak with me,” Rhea’s eyes widen as she realized that she’d been caught. “Is there any place private we can talk?”

“Yes, please follow me.” Rhea leads her through the hall, up a few flights of stairs, and ending up in her room. “I thought a lot after our talk earlier,” Rhea began once the door was closed.

“About what?”

“About how strange it would be if everyone knew your true name. I know many devoted followers will be more than upset by it. We must keep your identity a secret for now.”

“Yes, that is true,” Sothis agreed. She hadn’t given it much thought. She must be more exhausted then she originally thought.

“Let us start with your name. Do you have anything in mind as to what it should be?”

‘A new name for myself?’ Sothis thought. “Dabria,” it had just come to her.

“Dabria,” Rhea processed the name. “A very beautiful name.” She then made her way to the bed, “Over here,” she beckoned. Sothis followed and stood next to her. Upon the bed were a nightgown, two articles of clothing, a white cloak, and a pair of brown sandals.

“What’s all this?”

“It’s for you. To help you fit in and be more comfortable.”

Sothis carefully looked over each article of clothing. The first was a simple black nightgown. Next was a pair of black tights and a short plain dress that was the same color blue as her own; it was fitted at the top with a wavy skirt and gold trimming at the skirt base, cuffs, and neck drop. The sandals were brown with an ankle and big toe straps. Sothis tried one on, “A perfect fit,” Rhea had commented. The final piece was a white cloak with gold lining. The emblem of the church was printed on the back. Sothis placed it over her head; discovering that it reached her lower back, bundled at the neck, and bared a hood.

“I know it is rather simple. If I had known that we were going to meet today, I would have prepared something more.”

“No, it’s okay. Best to keep it simple anyway. I don’t wish to draw any more attention to myself than I already have.”

“Ah, you are right,” Rhea looks to the clothing on the bed. “You’re always right,” she mutters.

“What was that second part? I didn’t quite catch it.”

“Oh! It’s nothing,” Rhea sputtered out. Silence filtered between them.

“Do we know each other?” Sothis questioned. “I mean we look like we could be related.”

Rhea smiled at her, “Yes, we do. We haven’t seen each other for a long time. It’s the same with Seteth and Flayn, but she was still very young.” She chuckled, “I guess you could say we’re like family.” Rhea gave her a toothy smile and Sothis swore she saw fangs. “Oh, the stories I would love to tell you, but I wish not to overwhelm you. Maybe when your memories have begun to return, we can reminisce about the past. For now, though, it is getting rather late and you should rest more.”

“Would you like to walk with me? You can show me the different parts of the Monastery on the way.”

Rhea beamed at her as if she was a young girl who was able to pick a piece of candy from the market. “I would love to!” Sothis pulled the hood over her head, collected her new clothing, and through the door with Rhea behind her. It seemed that Rhea had decided to take the long way back to the dorms as she spoke of the history of the Monastery as she showed Sothis the location of the different rooms and areas. The childish energy that Rhea had been emitting throughout the tour had quickly faded as she came to a stop. Sothis looked at her as she took in a breath, “I know you two are behind that pillar. If you don’t emerge now, I’ll put you for stable cleaning duties for a week,” her voice hard and stern.

Edelgard and Dimitri emerged from behind the pillar. The fact that Sothis didn’t sense their presence made her truly begin realizing that she would need to train herself alongside the others. Such unawareness will leave her open; she’s lucky that Rhea is here and that there is no immediate threat, but that is still no excuse. “Please forgive us, Lady Rhea. We meant no disrespect,” Dimitri apologized.

“May I ask you why you chose to follow us behind pillars and not come forward before?”

“Our sincerest apologies. We did not wish to disturb your conversation, but we were wondering if there was a chance you could inform us of what had happened with the Golden Deer and introduce us to…” Edelgard gestured to Sothis.

“Dabria. My name is Dabria. I was passing through the area the Golden Deer were in, heard the commotion, and decided to help.”

“As for their mission. Professor Byleth and their class were tasked with finding and disposing of the people who murdered Captain Jeralt who we had discovered to also be behind the Remire tragedy. They had encountered some problems which had delayed them,” Rhea answered.

“I see,” Edelgard turns her attention to Dabria. “I noticed the Sword of the Creator was with you earlier. It belongs to Professor Byleth; how did you obtain it?”

“It was on the floor when I arrived,” Dabria replied.

“Well, thankfully you were in the area to lend a hand. I believe that is all. Come now Edelgard, we have other matters to attend to,” Dabria could tell that last part was a lie. Dimitri was attempting to end the conversation there, but Edelgard had other plans.

“Conveniently, you did show up when you did,” Edelgard began. “But I can’t stop and wonder why Professor Byleth isn’t here. We should have seen them when you returned.”

“I was on my way to come see my sister.”

“Sister?” Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Dabria gestured to Rhea, “Rhea is my older sister.” She could tell that the imperial princess was doubting her statement and took a glance at Rhea hoping that she would play along.

Rhea was scowling at Edelgard. She took in a breath and released a deep sigh, “I had hoped to make the announcement later, but I have heard complaints about you two.” The two royals avoided eye contact, “According to Mr. von Riegan’s statement, the dark mage, now known as Solon, had engulfed the professor in a powerful dark magic spell. All that was left behind was the Sword of the Creator. I had sent a small group of knights to the area earlier today; they came back with nothing,” Rhea avoided eye contact. “We have deduced that Byleth Eisner was killed during that battle and that the spell used destroyed their body, but due to the strange properties of the Hero Relics the sword was the only thing to survive.” Dabria watched as the eyes of the prince and princess widened as Rhea spoke. “I am sorry.”

A tense silence filled the space between them. Dimitri’s eyes went dark as he balled his hands before abandoning Edelgard and storming off. Edelgard was left speechless, “I see,” she spoke slowly. Her previous confidence long gone. “Thank you,” and she walked off.

“I feel terrible for them,” Sothis said once they were alone.

“Yes. It will be difficult for all of them to accept it,” Sothis took note that Rhea said ‘them’ and not ‘us.’

“Do you truly think that Byleth is dead?”

“I wish it not to be true, but if they were still alive, they would have shown up by now,” Rhea concluded.

“That makes sense,” Sothis turned her gaze to the ground.

“So, sisters?” Rhea smirked as she raised an eyebrow at Sothis.

Sothis’ eyes widened, “I-I am so sorry for that. I panicked and…”

Rhea’s laughter silenced her. “Oh, it is quite alright. I am actually honored that I could bear such a title,” she gave a full toothy smile at Sothis; this time taking note of the sharp fangs. “I will be the best big sister ever!” Rhea’s eyes sparkled as Sothis begins to have regrets.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Seteth couldn’t focus one bit for the rest of that day. It was so bad that even Caspar of all people caught on to something being wrong. Sothis was alive. Sothis was fucking alive and shorter than Flayn! Flayn herself had decided to stay in the infirmary for the night to make sure that her classmates would be comfortable. He knew she was keeping her distance from all of them and he couldn’t blame her. Though she was young, she got to know Sothis very well. She even considered her as her grandmother and Sothis accepted her as a granddaughter. Once his duties were completed Seteth marched up to the Archbishop’s room. He needed to check up on Rhea. She was so calm during the meeting that it left a bad taste in his mouth.

He knocked, “Rhea? It’s Seteth. I need to speak with you.” There was no reply, “Rhea? I know it is late, but this is important.” There was still no verbal reply, but there was sound on the other side of the door. “I’m coming in,” Seteth announced before opening the strangely unlocked door. Rhea was hunched over her white vanity. Her headdress removed and she had changed into her silk white nightgown with blue trimming; she was crying. Seteth immediately shut the door behind him and rushed over to her. “Rhea! Are you alright?” Seteth asked as he knelt beside her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rhea tensed at the newly added weight. She raised her head and looked at him, “Oh, Seteth. I didn’t hear you come in.” She said wiping her tears from her eyes.

“Is everything alright? Are you hurt? If so, I could call Flayn…” Seteth was silenced when Rhea took his hands in hers. “No, I’m alright. I’ve never been better actually,” she told him with a smile.

“About Sothis,” it wasn’t a question.

“It’s a miracle! She’s really back Cichol!” Rhea loudly exclaimed.

“Hush!” Seteth waited a moment, “Please don’t speak those names so loudly. Who knows who could be listening.” He sighed, “Yes, it is nice to have her back, but how are you sure she’s the real one?”

“The sword was glowing in her presence. The crest stone is within her,” she squeezed his hands. “And I know my mother. Despite her physical appearance I know for a fact that she is the real Sothis,” the smile she gives doesn’t reach her eyes. Seteth looked deep into the jade eyes of the Archbishop, “But something is wrong.”

Rhea lowered her gaze, “She has no memories of her past.” She looked back into Seteth’s emerald eyes, “But I know that she is real. I know that you and Cethleann can feel it too.” Her grip on his hands tighten.

“She’s so different,” Seteth averted his gaze. Sothis was alive. It was almost too much for him to process.

“Yes, I know,” she removed her hands from his and placed them on his face leading his gaze back to her. She brushed the stray tears that had begun their descent, “but we must give her some time dear brother. For that, I am certain of.”

Seteth nods as he stands and Rhea wipes her face. “I assume I will be teaching the Golden Deer until we discover what has become of the professor?”

“No. Sothis had requested to do so,” Rhea responded nonchalantly.

Seteth’s eyes widened, “WHAT!? Why would you allow that?”

“You remember how she was when we were young. Silly, caring, understanding, nurturing, and so much fun to be around. I believe that letting her have closer interactions with the students it will help trigger her memories.”

“I guess you may be right,” Seteth shook his head. He made his way to the door, “Let me guess, she’s also staying in Byleth’s room?”

“Only until I situated a proper room up here,” Rhea replies as she lays on her bed. Seteth doesn’t say anything, but he does wonder if Manuela could spare a bottle of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Seteth and Rhea is really vague and I've gotten different answers for it. So this is how it is going to be for this story. Rhea and Seteth are not actual siblings. But, living for as long as they have, enduring through similar heartache, and just going through a lot together they have build a sibling like relationship. Hence why Rhea refers to him as 'brother.' They have become that close.


	6. The New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea makes an announcement. Sothis gets an update. And the first day of class could have gone better.

The next few days dragged on at an excruciatingly slow pace. By announcement of Archbishop Rhea, Byleth Eisner was declared dead. A memorial was held, and a tombstone was placed for them next to their parents. The Deer don’t attend the service; to overcome by grief and some still struggling with the idea that Byleth might truly be gone. The Blue Lions and Black Eagles students, except for Hubert and Edelgard, do though. Sothis watches from afar, but even from her perch she could feel and see the grief and anguish that washed over the students. Annette had her face buried in Mercedes’ arms as the older woman held her. Felix was leaning against a pillar and Sothis took note of when he quickly turned his head and wiped his face when he thought no one was looking. Dedue had placed a hand on one of Dimitri’s shoulders. She couldn’t see his face, but Sothis could only imagine the thoughts running through his head. Caspar was holding one of his arms as he continued to look to the floor. Ferdinand handed Petra what Sothis assumed to be a handkerchief. Further off to the side Sothis took note of four figures in black and white outfits. She sighed as she removed herself from her spot and headed off to her room. The Ashen Wolves had returned much sooner than she anticipated. She thought about how confused they must be; to return to such despair after what had happened only a few months ago. She made sure to lock her door tightly once she was in. Classes were postponed until further notice so that the faculty could come together and work out what to do next.

The Monastery becomes unbearably silent the rest of that week as the students and faculty do their best to continue with daily lives; some better than others. Sothis mostly locks herself in Byleth’s room but ventures out for simple things like food and bathroom usage; or when Rhea insists on spending time with her. Sothis doesn’t decline of course, not only would it be rude, but maybe she’d be able to gain some information that Byleth never could at this point in the year. 

She also does her best to stop by the rooms of the Golden Deer students to check on them; if they let her in, they share tea, discuss whatever topic the student wishes to speak about, or a new passion that they had picked up. She wants to get to know them personally, not over Byleth’s shoulders. She lets them talk about themselves, their home, and dreams. Sothis meets them all over again, but this time their eyes don’t sparkle with the same passion as before. She even understood that maybe the only reason they were doing this was to be nice. Most of them held pain within the eyes when she came to their door, and she understood why. Byleth loved these kids with everything they were, and, by her name, they loved their dear professor just as much. She only wanted to help, and maybe it brings back the memories that they had shared with Byleth. It was a struggle; all Sothis wanted was to help these kids but seeing her seemed to cause them more pain. So, she keeps her meetings brief and doesn’t bring up Byleth at all as they continue their dance around the topic.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It’s a week later that Sothis calls Hilda, Dorothea, and Bernadetta to her room to enjoy some tea. They had been the more willing of the Deer, minus Lorenz and Claude, who showed a general interest in spending time with her. It’s then that the girls see her new outfit. She’s been wearing her original dress but removed many of the gold pieces from it, and the white cloak the whole time. She’s saving it for when classes start, and she takes on her new identity. Bernie takes the plain dark-purple dress to her room to “give it a little soul.” Hilda and Dorothea propose that she keep her original ankle braces.

“The outfit is great for blending in, but your hair might end up being a problem down the line,” Hilda comments.

She isn’t wrong and it could end up being a liability in close combat. Sothis sighs as she undoes the braids and parts of her hair that are tied. Dorothea gasp signaling of how long her hair truly was. Sothis opened one of the desks draws and extracted a pair of scissors that she held out to the two girls. Hilda and Dorothea stared at each other.

Dorothea sighed, “One moment,” and she exited the room.

“She’ll be back,” Hilda told her.

“Is something wrong?”

“She’s just getting someone who knows how to work with your type of hair.” Sothis, though still confused, nods as Hilda proceeds to look over the golden parts of her original outfit. 

Dorothea returns moments later with Sylvain trailing behind her. She gestures to Sothis and it doesn’t take long for him to understand why he’s there and has her sit on the chair. Hilda leaves, claiming that she had just remembered to do a favor for Lorenz and heads out; Sothis decides not to question it. Dorothea also departs to attend to her chores. “How much?” Sylvain asked her.

“You can cut hair?” Even Byleth didn’t know about this.

Sylvain chuckles, “Yeah. I know the basics and the only one in the Deer who can deal with layers like yours.” He continues to examine her hair as he formulates what he could do.

“Never would have thought.”

“Only those two know.”

“Well, your secret is safe with me,” she turns her head and gives him a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

By the time Hilda returns Sylvain was finishing up with Sothis’ hair. “Wow! Now that is different,” Hilda commented. She walked around examining Sylvain’s work, “Not bad Syl. Not bad at all.”

“Thank you,” Sylvain replied as he finished tying up the final ponytail. “And done.”

The first thing Sothis notices is how light her head feels and how cool her neck had become. She reached a hand into her hair and found it hovering just above her shoulders. She removed herself from the chair, stretched, and maneuvered through the mess of hair that littered the floor. She looked at her reflection in the water basin and smiled, “I look so different.” She looked to Sylvain, “It’s wonderful Sylvain. Thank you.”

He visibly relaxed, “I’m glad you like it. I’m going to go grab something to put all this hair in.”

Once he was gone Hilda walked over to her, “Close your eyes.” Sothis gave her a puzzling gaze but obliged. She then felt something be placed and clipped into her hair. “Alright!”

Sothis looked back at her reflection which was now wearing a simple gold headband with a purple jewel in the center. She then looked to Hilda, “It’s beautiful, but are you sure?”

“Eh, it’s fine. Had that band for a while and wore it like once. The jewel is from an old pair of earrings that have gone missing. So might as well do something with them, right? Besides, I have too much jewelry anyway,” she waved off.

Sothis gave her a smile, “Thank you. It’s very beautiful Lady Quartz.”

“Aw, stop that. It really was nothing,” Hilda said adverting her gaze. Sothis repressed a laugh as Hilda properly registered what she had said. “Lady Quartz? Is that some type of nickname?”

“Um yes,” it was an accident. The name just slipped from her lips, “I’m sorry. It just...”

“That’s amazing!” Sothis stood stunned. She had expected things to be awkward, “I like it! Lady Quartz,” she mumbles the name to herself.

Sylvain enters the room with a sack and brooms in hand. He comments on the new headband and the three clean up quickly before settling down for a quick cup of tea. Bernie returns later that night with her dress in hand. An embroidered golden Crest of Flames now rested on the bodice, “I-I hope you l-like it,” she stutters.

“It’s lovely. Your very talented Bernadetta. If I didn’t know what the dress looked like before I would have thought it was made with it.”

“Really?”

“Very much so,” Sothis assures her. And for the first time in days, one of the kids beam a full, whole-hearted, life-filled, toothy smile at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“You,” Leonie hisses as she and the Golden Deer enter their classroom.

Sothis is sitting at the head desk; hood up and head in a book. “Take your seat,” she tells them without looking up. Once they do, she removes herself from her spot. Sothis looks over the class taking note they all look more rested then they did when she met them. She notices Yuri and Balthus had decided to join; the former seeming to take an interest in her. She also notes of Leonie scowling at her. Sothis elects to pay it little mind as she takes in a breath, “It’s good to see all of you.”

“Who are you and what are you doing here,” Leonie immediately interrupts. Claude rubs a hand down his face.  
Sothis isn’t surprised by the question. She noticed Leonie avoiding her or just watching from afar with disdain. She looks her dead in the eye, “My name is Dabria. I’m going to be your new instructor.” Dabria doesn’t miss the confused expressions that swept over the class.

“You can’t be serious,” Leonie groans as she flops back in her chair.

“Leonie be nice. At least give her a chance,” Ignatz tells her. She grumbles at him.

Dabria knew the first few days would be difficult; in hindsight, she should have seen this coming. So, she does the one thing she was hoping not to do till about a few days in. “I know you miss them,” she starts. The classes' full attention is on her now, but it doesn’t deter her. “I know that some of you may think that I am replacing them,” Dabria takes a slow and steady pace as she carders her way around the classroom. The constant movement keeping her nerves and emotions calm, “but that is not true.” She sighs, “I know Byleth was very dear to all of you. Any emotion that you are feeling right now is normal. Sadness, frustration, doubt, even anger is normal. Know that I will not blame you for feeling that way. Even if it’s towards me.” They all looked uncomfortable as Dabria continued to speak some even averting their gazes in shame. Losing someone and talking about it is never easy, but she needed to address this issue now before it left an irreversible effect on them. “It’s overwhelming, but I want to remind you all of something very important,” she’s back at the front of the classroom. “You are not alone. We all lost someone very important much too quickly. Which is why you all need to there for each other and remember to continue to support each other.” Dabria takes in another deep breath, “I’m also here to listen if you so wish.” She waits for a moment before returning to the desk, picking up the book she was reading earlier, and headed to the door. “Class dismissed,” and she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *From this Chapter on Sothis will be called Dabria.
> 
> *Idky, but the idea that Sylvain can cut hair just seems right.
> 
> *I saw this picture of Sothis with short hair (https://www.reddit.com/r/FireEmblemHeroes/comments/cpg1vr/short_haired_sothis_edit/) and thought, "Yes! Perfect!"
> 
> *And another nickname for the list.


	7. Broken Children (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dabria dismisses morning class early the students of the Golden Deer do their best to kill time as the phantom of previous events continues to loom over their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I post two chapters in the same week :D
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

THUNK! 

Ashe’s arrow hit the outer ring of the target. He groaned as he extracted another arrow and took aim. It flew through the air and hit the target still shy of the bullseye.

“Looks like it’s not our day,” Claude commented as he walked over to his own target and removed the arrows from it. Since Dabria had ended morning classes early the two archers had departed to the training grounds.

“At least you were able to make one bullseye,” Ashe said as he did the same.

“Well, at least you didn’t miss the target.”

Ashe smiled, “Yeah, but don’t worry. No one will know that the Great Claude Von Riegan missed his target three times in a row.” The two archers chuckled, but Claude ended up breaking into a short coughing fit.

“That’s a pretty nasty cough you got there Riegan,” the two turned to the voice.

“Yuri!” Ashe smiled, “What brings you here?”

“Just passing by. Got nothing better to do anyway,” the older man says. He looks to Claude, “You should get that checked out.”

Claude clears his throat, “I think it’s just a cold or something. I’ll be fine.” He looks to Ashe, “I’m done for today. See you at lunch.”

Ashe nods as Claude departs. “It’s good to see you again. How’ve you been?” Ashe asked Yuri.

“Pretty good. The new teacher sure is something,” Yuri says as he leaned against a pillar.

“Yeah, but she is nice. Gave us a hand when…” Ashe trailed off as the thoughts from that day came back. He shakes his head as he tries to focus back on the target.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, “When Byleth disappeared?” Ashe didn’t respond as he released another arrow that missed the bullseye. “Are you okay?”

Ashe readied his bow again, “Alright. Just having an off day, I guess.”

“You haven’t hit a bullseye in the past two days. I don’t think this is a onetime thing.”

The arrow slipped from his grip and landed a foot away from the target, “Have you been spying on me?” Ashe looked in horror to Yuri.

“Not really. Just been wondering around Monastery since the Wolves and I got back. I was passing through the other day and noticed.“ Ashe doesn’t say anything as he took out another arrow. Yuri walked over to the smaller boy. Ashe’s arms were steadily shaking, and his posture was tense. “Stop,” Yuri told him as he placed a hand on his wrist. Amethysts hues meet peridot as Ashe slowly lowered his arms. “Talk to me.”

After a moment he speaks, “Many of the Golden Deer don’t think that Byleth is dead.”

“Do you?”

Ashe takes in a shaky breath, and then another. “I don’t know. I don’t want them to be, but it’s been over a week and they haven’t shown up,” Ashe releases a dry laugh.

“Ashe?” Yuri turned the smaller boy to face him. His eyes had become dull.

“First, I kill Lonato. Now, the professor is gone. What kind of knight am I when I can’t even protect the people I care about? Haha, I’m just a joke,” tears were rolling down his face; his bow fallen to the floor.

Yuri was stunned that Ashe of all people was saying this; it was weird. He placed both his hands on Ashe’s shoulders, “No, you’re not,” he started. “There are things in life that we can’t control. Lonato made his choice and chose to go forth with it. If you couldn’t convince him, then I don’t think anyone would have been able to. As for Byleth, is the person who did this still alive?” Ashe shook his head, “Then that is all you could truly do for them. At least we know that the people who did this can’t hurt anyone else again.”

“Yes, but maybe I could have done more to prevent it.”

“There is no point in thinking of the ‘what if.’ What happened, happened and we can’t change that. All we can do is continue on with our lives and honor those we lost,” Yuri knew that it was sappy; he wasn’t the best at this stuff. And then Ashe was laughing, “Um, did I say something funny?”

The life in the younger boy’s eyes returned as he smiled up at him, “You sound like the knights in the stories I read.”

Yuri is left dumbfounded. This is not the reaction that he had expected from him. He stood back, “I was just trying to cheer you up. Yeesh, don’t got to laugh about it.”

“Sorry,” Ashe cleaned his face with his hands but continues to chuckle. Yuri rolls his eyes as he flicks Ashe’s forehead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Marianne didn’t know why she was going to the Cathedral. Sothis is here and alive so praying to her would be odd. Yet there she was entering through the doors of the empty room. She took in a deep breath before she began walking to the front. It was then that she noticed him. Dimitri was sitting and mumbling to himself. ‘The voices are back,’ she thought as she carefully walked over to him. “Dimitri?”

The mumbling stopped as Dimitri looked over at her, “Oh, hello Marianne. I didn’t hear you come in.”

She sat next to him, “Who was it this time?” The two had many talks and spent much time together when Marianne had started to become more comfortable being around him and her classmates. Dimitri never outright talked about his past, but she knew that whatever had happened to him was still greatly affecting him today. This was the first time she ever brought up one of his secrets he tried to hide from the world. It’s something she understood too well.

The young prince was taken aback by the question, “How do you know?”

“Sometimes I hear voices in my head,” she admits. Hilda and the professor knew about it, and now Dimitri does too. “They speak horrible things to me. And when they are especially cruel, sometimes turn into those I have lost.”

“They cry out to you, don’t they?” She gives a nod, “It was the professor,” Dimitri tells her as he looks away.  
Marianne is silent for a moment, “How long?”

“A day after the memorial,” his hands' clench. “How could this have happened? It isn’t right!” He growled in frustration.

Marianne gently placed a hand on his shoulder and one over his clenched hands, “I-I know. Everything was going fine before, and then the Captain died and now the professor.” She guides his gaze back to her, “But we can’t let our anger overcloud our judgment."

The storm in his eyes begins to slowly calm. Dimitri closes them as he begins to take in some deep breaths and leans into her hand. “My apologies if I had frightened you.”

Marianne shakes her head, “You just worry me from time to time.” The hand she has on his wrist tightens slightly.

“Marianne?” Her eyes go slightly wide as her shoulders begin to shake. It isn’t long until the tears start to descend her face. Dimitri gently embraces her as she begins to sob. He’s careful as he holds her but keeps the embrace secured as he rubs circles on her back. The cathedral is silent as the two children cried for those who they lost.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lysithea seemed to lose herself to the sight of the water beneath her. She sighed as the morning breeze gently brushed over her. She looked down at her lap and at the dark book in it. She felt a sting in her eyes as her hand brushed over the cover. She brought the book to her chest and held it close as she closed her eyes as the sound of the wind filled her clouded thoughts.

“They there little lady,” the much too loud voice disturbing her peace and nearly letting her book fall into the water below. Lysithea scowled at the man behind her, “What the heck Balthus! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Balthus raised his arms in surrender, “Sorry, didn’t mean to. I kept calling your name, but you didn’t answer.”

She was appalled by this. There is no way she could have not heard Balthus of all people calling to her. “A-are you sure you were calling me?”

“Wouldn’t have bothered you if I wasn’t,” he told her as he took a seat next to her. “It’s not like you to space out like that.”

“Yeah. Haven’t had a straight mind recently,” she replied turning her gaze back to the water. The black book clenches tighter to her chest. Balthus hums as he does the same. They don’t speak for a long time; only letting the breeze and light splashes of water filter around them. “Not going to ask?” She’s the one to break the silence

“About?”

“What happened,” it was obvious as to what she was alluding to.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He looks to her.

Somehow, she’s able to hold the book closer to her body, “This isn’t some crazy nightmare, right?” He pinches her arm, “OW! What was that for?”

“To get your mind to focus. Once you start to focus on a dream the dream begins to fade. At least for me, that is.”

“So, this is reality then.”

“Yup, fraid so little lady,” he then reaches into his pocket and pulls out some colorful pieces of paper and holds it out to her. “Want some?”

“Candy?” Her eyes light up a bit at the sight.

“Brought them for you. Unless you aren’t in the mood for sweets then…” he doesn’t get to finish as Lysithea is quickly putting her book down between them and eagerly taking the candy from his hand. “Well, at least your love for sweets hasn’t been affected.” Balthus looks at the black book next to him and gently picks it up, “What type of tome is this?”

“Please be careful with it,” she says with stuffed cheeks.

“I will, I will,” he opens the book and skims through it. “Luna?”

“The professor gave it to me to learn a few days before,” her gaze fell to the candy in her hand.

“Ah, got it,” he continued to skim through. “Gotten far?”

“Just a few pages. Haven’t had the time,” she replies as she ate another piece of candy.

“When you’re done wanna go train? I’m not the best at magic, that’s the others’ job, but I know a thing or two. Besides, it might help to keep your mind off things for a while,” Balthus offers as he places the book back down.

“I guess you’re right,” she hands him some candy. “Thank you.”

He smiles, “Anytime!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order student interactions? I hope so.


	8. Broken Children (P2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into more of the Golden Deer after their afternoon classes.

Ignatz was relieved that afternoon classes had gone much smoother than their first morning one. Dabria had explained that Byleth had left behind a schedule detailing what was planned for the next couple of weeks along with what was supposed to be taught after they had come back from their mission. Everyone understood as the class continued without interruption. Ignatz had to give credit where credit was due because Dabria was doing a good job at teaching despite being an ancient Goddess with amnesia. Class felt slower, but that was because Dabria was switching between looking at the book in her hand and the notes on the desk; which he assumed to be the lessons Byleth left behind.

Once class was properly over, Ignatz had decided to make his way out into one of the gardens and do some well-needed painting. The problem was that he had been staring at the same rose bush for an hour now and his canvas was still blank. Ignatz stood up and stretched his stiff limbs sitting back down with a small sigh. He stared at the flowers again and then at his canvas and groaned as he placed his forehead against the tan cloth.

“Ruff start?”

“No kidding,” he replied. “What brings you out here Lin?”

“Reading,” Linhardt said as he took a seat next to the rose bush that Ignatz had been glaring at.

“I don’t understand why it’s so hard now! It’s a simple rose bush and I just can’t paint it!” Ignatz said as he sat back. Linhardt hummed in response as he rubbed his eyes seemingly having trouble keeping them open. “You okay Lin?”

“Hm? Oh, yes I am fiiiinnneee,” he yawns.

Ignatz stands up and walks over to his classmate. Now standing in front of him does Ignatz notice the dark bags under his eyes, “Linhardt, have you not been sleeping?”

The other boy sighs as he looks up at him, “I have, but not as much as I normally do.”

Ignatz sits beside him. The wind gently flies through the garden making the plants and flowers dance in its’ embrace. “You know, I have been having trouble painting ever since the professor vanished.”

“You still believe they’re alive?” Linhardt looked at him.

“It feels wrong to say that they’re dead. It’s like I’m giving up any type of hope that they will come back to us. As foolish as the notion sounds.”

Linhardt nods as he gently places his head on Ignatz’s shoulder. The other boy tenses for a moment, “I don’t think Solon used a spell to obliterate their body. When So…” he catches himself. “When Dabria said that they were in a void and heard the professor’s voice it got me thinking. What if Professor Byleth is still alive. Maybe they are still trapped in some type of void or came out on the other side of the world or something like that.”

“You’ve been thinking about it all this time, haven’t you?” He feels Linhardt nod, “That explains why you’re so tired.”  
Another gentle breeze flows through, “Don’t tell the others. It’s just speculation. I,” a bigger yawn releases itself before he continues, “don’t want to be giving anyone false hope.”

“Promise, and if you need any help just ask, okay?” Ignatz turns his head to see that Lin had already fallen asleep. He smiles as he carefully extracts a small notebook from his inner pocket along with a quill and begins to draw.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bernadetta tried to keep her focus on the target in front of her, but with how hard Leonie was hitting her training dummy it was nearly impossible. She dropped her position and looked towards the training dummies. Leonie was expertly hitting and jabbing at the dummy that was slowly starting to come apart.  
“She’s really going at it,” Raphael commented.

“Yeah, it’s kinda scary. She’s never been so violent while training.”

“It is just her way of coping,” Lorenz chimed in. “We all have our own ways, and this is hers’ I would assume.”

“Maybe we should talk to her?” Bernadetta suggested.

“That might do some good, but she is still upset with Raphael and I.”

“Then maybe I could do it?”

The two boys looked at her, “Are you sure about that?” Raphael questioned.

“Y-yeah. Why not, right?” Byleth had always told her that she was stronger than she thought. That the world isn’t out to hurt her and all she had to do was take the first step. Bernie had begun to realize that she can’t keep living her life in constant fear. Byleth had constantly reminded her that this was her life and that she should live it how she wants to; not how her father wishes. So, she takes a deep breath and starts making her way to Leonie. She stops a few feet from her, “Um, Leonie?”

“What?” Leonie responds as she continues to wail on the dummy.

“Um, c-can we talk?” Bernadetta stutters but continues to stay strong.

“Sorry, but no can do. Gotta keep training.”

“P-Please it’s important.”

“Can you ask someone else?” Leonie halted for a moment and faced the smaller girl.

She falters a bit under her intense gaze and thinks that maybe this was a bad idea. But she’s in too deep now to turn back, “No. I can’t. I want to talk to you.”

“Can it wait till later?” Leonie said as she returned to the disheveled dummy.

Something snapped within Bernie. Maybe it was the thought that Leonie was going to continue to train herself into the ground. Maybe it was because the orange-haired lancer was drifting away just as Byleth did when their father died. Maybe it was because she felt as if she was losing Leonie which would only lead to devastation in the end. Maybe it was all the above. “Leonie, you’ve been avoiding everyone ever since you got the news. There isn’t going to be a later cause you keep pushing us away. Why can’t you see that we are just trying to help because we understand! You aren’t the only one grieving Leonie; we all lost the professor!” Bernie hadn’t even noticed that she had taken a few steps forward.

“Enough!” Leonie shouts as her lance rounds behind her. A shriek of fear snapping her out of her mind. She quickly faces where Bernadetta was and finds the young girl crouching before her hands covering her head and cowering in fear. Leonie drops her training lance and kneels down in front of the girl, “Bernie! I am so sorry! Are you hurt? D-Did I hurt you?” Bernadetta slowly lifts her head to look at her. Leonie carefully reaches for her only to have her hands swatted away as Bernie clumsily backs away, getting to her feet, and running out of the training area in destress. Lorenz and Raphael chase after her nearly running into Lysithea and Balthus who didn’t say anything as the former looking to Leonie before heading after her other classmates; Balthus right behind her. Leonie is left alone as her mind still tries to process what had just transpired. She retrieves her lance as she stands only to throw it back onto the ground with a scream.

“Well, that was something,” Leonie turned to see Catherine standing by a pillar. She didn’t speak as the older woman walked towards her. Catherine wasn’t looking over her; no, she was examining every bit of Leonie. From her messy hair to her dirt and sweat covered uniform, her calloused hands that had small specks of blood on them; to looking into her broken eyes, and then to her heart, and finally straight to her soul as she frowned and softened her posture. “You look like hell kid.”

“That all you’re here to tell me?” Leonie’s voice comes out more tired than she wanted and considers going for her training lance.

Catherine must have assumed this and kicked the lance across the yard, “You’re done for today.”

“I can keep going,” she began to argue.

“If it wasn’t for Bernadette’s crazy reflexes you would have knocked her straight in the side of the head giving her at best a severe concussion or at worse killing her! You lost your temper all because you are refusing to face your emotions healthily! I get the whole training to get your mind off stuff, but eventually, you will need to deal with them. If you don’t then it starts to build and build and build until it becomes too much and you finally break. And you wanna know something Leonie? Today you broke,” Catherine’s sky-blue eyes never leaving Leonie’s.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“No, you didn’t mean to swing at her, but you did,” Catherine sighed as she placed a hand on the girls’ shoulder. “I know you’re upset and hurt about everything that has happened. We lost two great people in such a short amount of time. But you aren’t the only one hurting Leonie, and the people who completely understand what you’re feeling are being pushed away. Losing people, you care for and admire is impossibly painful. It’s like you’re suffocating and no matter how hard you try you just can’t breathe. There is this heavyweight resting in a void within your heart that person left behind.”

Leonie averts her gaze, “It…” Tears began their descent down her face as her body shook from the flood of emotions beginning to overtake her.

Catherine puts her other hand on her shoulder to keep her steady, “Support is one of the most important things for recovery, and you have a whole class of people who are more than willing to help. So, let them help. Stop trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and except the hands reaching out for you.” Neither say a thing as the training area was filled with Leonie’s cries.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was around two in the morning when Claude heard a knock on his door. He removed himself from his seat and made his way over, “Yes?”

“It’s me,” Sylvain’s voice called from the other side. Claude sighed as he opened the door allowing the red-head entry, “Thank you.” 

Sylvain’s eyes were red and cheeks slightly flushed. “Another one?” Claude questioned. 

The older boy nodded as Claude brought them over to his bed. The two sat in silence as Sylvain tried to compose himself; Claude keeping a hand on his wrist granting some type of support. Sylvain deeply inhales before speaking, “It was Conrad tower.” He didn’t need to continue. Miklan’s death had been tormenting him ever since; Sylvain doing everything he could to move on with his life. It was weeks after murdering his brother did Sylvain started ending up at his door in the odd hours of the night. At first, he didn’t say why and though Claude thought it strange he allowed the older boy in. They ended up playing a plethora of board games. During this time that Claude started to see the “real Sylvain.” He was tactical, much smarter than anyone gives him credit for. It’s only one night when Sylvain couldn’t keep himself together anymore and broke down in Claude’s room finally admitting that even in death Miklan was still torturing him. To this day Claude doesn’t know the exact meaning of when he had said “still,” but could only imagine what it meant. And if it did mean what he thought it did then he wishes to go back to that day and repeatably punch Miklan in his face.

Claude hums in response, “It’s going to be alright.”

Sylvain dryly chuckles, “I highly doubt that, but thanks.” He leans forward and rests his forehead against Claude’s shoulder. Claude raises a hand to his hair and gently rakes through the fire-colored strands as his other hand moves from Sylvain’s wrist to his hand. They stay like that for a while within the silence of the night. It’s comforting as it brings a sense of normality after everything they’ve recently endured. However, their peaceful moment is broken when Claude pulls back and into a fit of coughs, “Hey! You okay?” Sylvain gives him a worried look.

“Yeah, I think so,” is what Claude manages to get out before returning to coughing. He lightly hits his chest resulting in no changes and soreness coming from it.

“Holy shit,” Sylvain breaths out. His eyes are directed at Claude’s chest making the brunette look down. A black spot was growing and staining his once-white shirt. Panicking Sylvain undoes the top buttons to see black and purple veins riding around his chest coming from the center. “What the hell?!”

“We got to get to Sothis!” Claude says as he tries to stand. He breaks into another fit this time a black ink-like substance coming from his mouth and onto his hand. He’s starting to feel lightheaded as he turns to the other boy, “Sylvain?” He collapses on the spot to Sylvain’s horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my faviorte thing about this story is writing interactions between characters who don't normally interact with each other or where robbed of supports with certain characters that they should have supported with.
> 
> *You know things are bad when Lin doesn't sleep.
> 
> *Just two green boys bonding and coming up with theories.
> 
> *Bernie tried her best. Props to her.
> 
> *Don't worry Leonie didn't hit her.
> 
> *Speaking of Leonie, she's having a rough time.
> 
> *Watching your sibling turn into a literal monster and then having to kill them can really fuck you up.
> 
> *Turns out it wasn't just a cold Claude.


	9. Reverse Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's life is on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So just to be safe, i don't think i need to do this but just to be safe....
> 
> THIS IS A BIT OF A WARNING! KINDA GRAPHIC STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> It's really not bad. I don't know how to describe it and once again I don't think this warning is nessasary.
> 
> Either way have fun! And I hope all of you are fairing well.

Dabria’s peaceful slumber was abruptly interrupted by Hilda banging and calling out to her through the door. Her first thought, what is Hilda doing up at two in the morning? Her second thought is that whatever the reason is it better be important or that girl is going to be in a world of trouble. Hilda is in a pink nightgown with a silk white robe. Her hair was in disarray as if someone had also banged furiously at her door, and when her panic-filled eyes met Dabria’s she knew that something was terribly wrong. Before she could open her mouth to question the pink-haired girl Hilda had beaten her to it, “It’s Claude.” And that was all she had to say for Dabria to grab her cloak and follow the girl. They reach the infirmary where Manuela and a distress Marianne are frantically trying to treat an unconscious Claude.

Dabria notices an equally distressed Sylvain standing a few feet away, “What happened?” She asks him. 

He’s pale and visibly sweating as if he’d collapse any second. Sylvain has his arms tightly wrapped around himself, “I-I don’t know. He just started coughing a lot, and then some type of black ink came out of his mouth a-and his chest…” he trails off as his face continues to pale placing a hand over his mouth as if to stop himself from vomiting.

Hilda takes hold of his arm to steady and support him, “How long?”

“Half an hour ago?” Sylvain gets out.

Before Dabria could get another word out Marianne shrieks in horror, “He’s n-not breathing! Claude? Claude!”

Dabria looks over to the occupied bed. Claude is ghostly pale, and his chest was consumed by black and purple veins that led into a black center. “I can’t find his pulse!” Manuela says.

Dabria feels sick. ‘No, no, no, no! Not again! I can’t lose another!’ Marianne touches his face, but immediately retracts her hand, backs away a few feet, and collapse to her knee’s hands covering her mouth as a waterfall of tears begin their descent. Sylvain is wide eye as tears start to descend his face. Hilda’s scream is the last thing she hears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dabria comes to heaving. She’s sweating as she scans the room. It was the same as she had left it before turning in for the night. She removes herself from the bed, grabs her cloak, and heads out the door. Her gut tells her that it’s early enough to head straight to Claude’s room. She nearly runs into Marianne who was returning to her own room.

“Dabria?” The girl questioned, “What are you doing here?” Before she could reply or Dabria even questioned why she’s up at this time a thud is heard in the silence of the hall. There is a moment before Marianne speaks again, “Claude?”

Dabria rushes to Claude’s door and opens it. Sylvain is supporting Claude off the ground and speaking in a soft voice to him; Claude himself seeming to be in some type of daze as if he could hear Sylvain’s voice but not really understanding what he’s saying. Marianne is behind her and half screams before covering her mouth. It’s then that Sylvain notices them, “Dabria it’s…”

“Marianne, go wake up Manuela, and tell her to get a bed ready,” the girl nods before running off. Dabria enters the room and kneels beside Claude. It’s there she could see a bit of his chest through the few undone buttons of his shirt. It wasn’t as bad as she had first seen it, but it did mean that they were on a time limit. “Pick him up, we’re heading to the infirmary.” Sylvain nods as he takes in a shuttering breath, “He’s going to be okay. Claude is strong, and I’m not going to let anything happen to him,” Dabria assures him. They make their way quickly through the halls and don’t slow until they reach the doors of the infirmary.

“Dabria!” Marianne calls out to her when they enter.

“My, professor what has happened? Marianne came panicking into my room telling me to get the infirmary ready…” Manuela trails off when she sees Sylvain carrying a barely conscious Claude, “Oh my! Bring him over here!” She commands the red-haired boy.

Sylvain gently sets Claude on the bed, and, with some reluctance, backs away. “Marianne have Sylvain sit down on the other side of the room and stay with him. He’s looking a little pale,” Dabria softly tells the girl. She doesn’t want them to see what happens next. Marianne nods and gently guides a slightly unwilling Sylvain to a corner bed on the other side of the room.

Manuela had opened Claude’s shirt and nearly froze at the sight before her, “I have never seen a wound like this before.”

“It’s a rare occurrence, but this is the first time I’ve seen it this bad,” Dabria tells her. A hazy memory tugs at the back of her mind. A battle, dark mages, and horrible wounds that dripped with ink like substance that required the most potent of Faith magic to cure. The purple and black veins that Dabria had seen before started to make their way out from the void in the center. Once shining golden caramel skin now slowly turning to ash gray.

“I hope that means you know how to fix this. Rhea did mention that you are having difficulties with your memory.”

“My memory may be foggy, however, but my magic abilities have not faltered. I will still need your assistance though,” Manuela nods at her as she quickly goes to clean her hands before returning and focusing on the wound. Gently Dabria places a hand over Claude’s chest; the “skin” was burning and felt fragile; almost like wet paper. Her nail accidentally punctures the top part where golden brown turns black resulting in a light stream of black liquid to escape. Dabria retracts her hand, “No, no, no, no!” This couldn’t be real.

“What is it,” Manuela asks as horror began to fill her hazel eyes.

Dabria shakes her head, “W-We need to drain the wound and we need to drain in now!” She lowers her voice, “If we don’t, he’s going to die.” Manuela nods and heads to get the needed tools.

A slight groan is heard, “Sothis?”

Sothis looks at him, “Hey Little Dragon. How are we feeling?” She does her best to grant him a smile.

“Like shit. It’s hot and getting kind of hard to breathe,” Sothis tries to keep her composure. That was never a good sign in this situation. “I’m dying, aren’t I?” It shocks her how calm he says it. As if it isn’t the first time he’s asked such a question. It raised many concerns that would have to be saved for later.

“No, I’m not going to let you,” she be dammed if he did. Manuela returns with tools and a small bucket in hand. “Help me sit him on the edge of the bed,” Claude groans as they move him; Dabria at his side supporting him, but still being able to guide Manuela. “Close your eyes and focus on your breathing okay? This will all be over soon,” Claude can only hum in response. Dabria places the small bucket on Claude’s lap and lets the boy hold it below the wound for some type of grounding. Towels are placed off to the side as Manuela takes in a breath and prepares herself.

The older woman looks to her, “Where should I start?”

Dabria feels above the spot that she had punctured earlier. She guides Manuela’s hand just above the tiny wound, “Here. I’m going to lightly hold your wrist so just try to keep it steady. We may need to push it in bit by bit to make sure that when I use my magic to purify it will reach the deepest parts of the contaminated muscles.”

Manuela nods, lines up the blade, and starts. The older woman comments that it felt like she was cutting through melted butter instead of skin. Whelp, Dabria is never going to look at butter the same way again. As they descend Dabria applies a bit of pressure to put the blade only a bit deeper into the wound. Once resistance is met do, they stop and retract the blade. Dabria leans a still breathing Claude forward as more black inky liquid is poured into the bucket. They stay like that for a while until the ink turns crimson and they quickly lay the boy back down. Dabria’s hands begin to glow with a bright silver hue as she dives deep into her powers to conjure up Faith magic more potent then she had before and placing it over Claude’s chest. His body thankfully excepts the spell as the remaining discolored veins and graying skin vanishes leaving behind healthy golden brown covered in a bit of blood. Dabria goes to clean her hands as Manuela sews and heal up the cut they had made.

“That was something,” Manuela commented.

“Yeah, we were lucky. Normally these types of injuries are easy enough to take care of. But when they are near the heart or lungs is when things become dangerous; even deadly.”

“He looks like he’s going to be alright at least. Just got to make sure he gets plenty of rest. Good job,” Manuela praises her. “We should get drinks tomorrow!” Dabria chuckles, “Sorry, I’m not much for alcohol.” Her eyes wander the room and set on Sylvain and Marianne. ‘Sylvain was also hit by Solon’s spell’ she remembers as she makes her way over. “Hey,” she says.

Sylvain looks up at her. He’s still pale with sweat coming down his face. He seemed more exhausted than before, “Is he?”

“He’s going to be okay,” Dabria assures them. The two relax at the news, “Sylvain, I need to look at your shoulder. The one that Solon injured.” He doesn’t protest as he gets his shirt off; wincing when he raises his right arm. His right shoulder is purple with a small black spot in the middle. It isn’t bad, nothing compared to what Claude had. She gently felt the area noting how it still felt like skin but was most likely the cause of the slight pain he felt. She calls Manuela over and they do a similar process as they did with Claude ending with Dabria properly healing the remnant of the dark magic.

They move Sylvain to the bed next to Claude’s as Dabria and a very instant Marianne stay in the infirmary while Manuela heads though a pair of doors to her quarters. She bids them a good night and tells them to wake her if they need her. “He’s going to be okay. If anything happens, I’m here,” Dabria assures him. Sylvain lays down with a sigh as Dabria perches herself on a seat between the two beds. Sylvian is out by the time Marianne joins them. “Quite the night,” Dabria says. Marianne hums in agreement as she rubs her eyes, “You don’t have to stay. If you want to head to your room and get some rest that’s f…”

“NO!” The bluenette cuts her off. A tense silence filter between them. Marianne clears her throat before speaking again, “It’s just that I don’t want to leave them. I appreciate your concern, but I’ll be fine.” Dabria doesn’t try to argue any further.

They don’t talk after that, not for a long time at least. Dabria tries to rest, but the memory of Claude dying before appears every time her eyes close. Marianne isn’t looking any better and it’s at this moment that Dabria notices her bandaged hands. “Are you hurt?” Marianne gives her a questioning gaze. “Your hands. Did you hurt them?”

Marianne looks to her hands and utters a soft ‘oh’ before attempting to hide them out of sight, “Um, no. Not exactly.” She looks to the moon still high in the sky. Dabria doesn’t press on what she assumes is a touchy subject. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh? For what?”

“For shouting earlier. I know you were just worried,” Marianne says as she turns her head back to look at her teacher. Her eyes are much droopier, her posture slaking more than usual. Has she always been this small? “When I saw the state that Claude was in, I got scared. I had never seen anything like that. I could just go back to my room after seeing him like that.”

“I understand,” Dabria says. In the end, Marianne is just a young girl worried about her friend. With how things are here at the Monastery it’s easy to forget that these are children their teaching. Her soft brown eyes shine with worry and fear. Marianne was a timid girl, but now Dabria senses that there is more to it. “I’m sorry.”

Marianne’s eyes widen a bit, “For what?”

“For being here in the first place. It should be Byleth,” it really should be. Now that she knows her Divine Pulse works maybe she can fix this. Maybe she can go and restart this timeline and fix this anomaly. But would it change anything? Without knowing the root cause of their separation who’s to say it won’t happen again. And if it does, would that mean that this is how it’s meant to be? Is Byleth not enough to change everything? If so, why now? Why is she here now and not the second or third or…?

“Sothis,” She snaps back into reality by a hand on her shoulder. Marianne is there with her other bandage hand holding her smaller one, “Are you okay?” Her voice is loud enough for only Sothis to hear but low enough to not ring out through the room.

No, she isn’t. There are too many things wrong. Too many questions left unanswered. “I’m alright. I just got lost in my head for a moment there. Did you say something?” It’s what leaves her lips. She will not burden these kids with her issues.

“I said that even though the professor is gone I’m glad you’re here. So are the rest of the Deer even though they don’t say it. And who knows, maybe they will show up again and the Golden Deer will have two teachers.” 

It’s a nice thought. Byleth had accepted Sothis as apart of their family a long time ago. The two of them working together to teach this group of crazy kids would be a reality she’d like to live in. “Still, you have to admit that it is strange to see me every day.”

“Yes, but we are getting used to it. I mean we got to meet the Goddess herself. Maybe it was destiny,” Marianne graces her with a small rare smile. It’s full of warmth and hope.

“Yeah maybe,” some invisible force like destiny is the only explanation to the mess she’s in. “And please, with all due respect, don’t treat me like I am a Goddess. Just because we share the same name doesn’t exactly mean we’re the same person. Until my memory is restored, we can’t really be certain of anything.” Marianne nods, “But I’ll do my best to make things better; for all of us Bluebird,” Sothis promises her. And with that, the moon continues to shine as the black crow leaves its’ branch and disappears into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND CHAPTER 9 IS HERE!!!!!!  
> Sorry for the long wait. School and Quarantine really draining me but I'm making it through! This was quite something. I am sorry to all the Claude fans, it did hurt to write the boy like this, but what is one to do? I hope all of you are doing okay during these times. Stay safe!  
> Anyhow to the actual notes!
> 
> *So, Sothis got her Divine Pule working. Kinda...She needs to practice a bit.  
> *Yes she can use it outside of battle, but don't expect that to much.  
> *So Claude nearly died. Don't worry he'll be okay.  
> *Hilda wasn't there after the reset because Marianne probably woke by accident or something.  
> *Why are hands bandage Mari???????? And what where you doing up so late Mari?????????????  
> *Some interaction between Sothis and Marianne cause people nearly dying really brings everyone together.  
> *What do you know Sothis???? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
> *Random crow is random 😇😉


	10. Deerly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day after a crazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow it's done! Took way to long but quarantine has it out for me. Another chapter that kicked my ass, but I kinda like this one. Enjoy!

“What do you think your Highness? Your Highness!”

Dimitri shook his head as he turned his attention back to his classmates. “My apologies Ingrid. What did you say?”

Ingrid shook her head, “Never mind that. Are you okay? You’ve been unfocused a lot lately.”

“Oh! Have I now?”

“Yes, you have, and it’s been making training even more of a nightmare than usual,” Felix added as he went back to slashing at the dummy.

“Felix!” Ingrid shouted; Felix electing to ignore her.

“Has it really been that bad?” Dimitri questioned as he looked to his other classmates.

“Felix is just overexaggerating,” Mercedes started. “But it has been rather difficult to keep your attention.”

“Yeah, I mean Ingrid nearly knocked you on the side of the head the other day. And then two days before that Felix tackled you to  
the ground to avoid one of Anne’s miss shot spells. Then last week Dedue just barley hit you in the shoulder with an attack that  
you could have easily dodge to name a few,” Hapi listed.

“That’s not including all the times you’ve spaced out in class. We all know Hanneman’s lectures are the longest thing in existence, but you always listen and take notes. You haven’t been doing that lately,” Annette chimed in.

“I…I hadn’t noticed,” Dimitri partly admitted. He knew that his focus was wavering, but he didn’t know it was that bad. “My apologies for the inconvenience I have caused.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Mercedes said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “To be honest I think we’ve all been a little off these days,” the collective silence that followed was proof enough of that.

“Oh! I have an idea!” Hapi spoke. She walked over to Dimitri and took the training lance that he was holding, “You are going to take the rest of the day off!”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Hapi handed the lance to Mercedes before turning Dimitri by his shoulders and lightly pushed him towards the exit of the training area. “No more training and I’ll let Professor Hamham know that you are feeling a bit under the weather today, but that you’ll be back tomorrow. Heck, I’ll even take notes for you!” Hapi said as she continued working Dimitri to the doors.

“It’s not a bad idea,” Mercedes agreed. “A little rest and relaxation should do wonders!” Annette nodded in agreement.

“His Highness does work very hard,” Dedue added.

“That is very true!” Ingrid said as she caught up the two grabbing Dimitri’s hands and pulling him towards the door.

“I appreciate the concern, but this is not necessary. I can’t just skip class it…”

“It will be fine Didi,” once at the doors Ingrid opened one and Hapi gave one more push making Dimitri go through. “You just go and relax!”

“I don’t normally condone skipping class, but I will allow it this one time. Have fun!” Ingrid said with a smile.

Dimitri was about to retort, but the two girls immediately shut the door behind them. Dimitri was stunned for a moment before shaking his head. He could just open the doors and head back out. He could go back to training and go to class as normal. Dimitri sighs as he turns on his heels and leaves the corridor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dimitri wondered the Monastery grounds without a destination in mind. Dabria had left early with the Golden Deer on a mission and Edelgard is occupied with her own duties. Passing by the stables is when he heard a familiar voice. “Marianne?” The young prince said once he saw her.

The girl in question jumped before looking behind her, “Oh D-Dimitri. How long have you been there?”

“Not long. I was just passing by the area. I didn’t expect you to be here. Are the Golden Deer back already?” Dimitri asked as he came closer; Dorte neighing in response.

“Back?”

“Yes. I heard that there where some Demonic beasts acting up and the Golden Deer were tasked to handle them. You didn’t  
know?”

“Oh right. Dabria did mention that” she shook her head. “No, they’re not back yet.”

“And you’re still here? Why didn’t you go with them?” Dimitri questioned.

“I was…busy last night and didn’t get much sleep. Dabria noticed how tired I was and thought it be best for me to stay back and get some rest,” she said as the two begin to slowly walk away from the stables. “But what are you doing walking around? Don’t you have training?”

“Ah yes, but my classmates had “encouraged” me to go relax.” Marianne softly chuckles, “Hapi and Ingrid literally pushed and pulled me through the doors. It was rather embarrassing.”

“It’s just their way of looking out for you. You’ve been pretty aloof recently.”

“Is it really that obvious?” She nods, “Then maybe I do need to relax a bit.”

The two continued to talk as they wander through the Monastery grounds. Passing by the dorms a familiar blur of red caught the two’s attention, “Sylvain?” Marianne called out.

The figured, who was carrying a brown satchel, stiffened for a moment before turning to face the one who called to him. Sylvain’s posture eased once he saw who it was, “Ah, morning Marianne, your Highness!” He greeted as the two approached.

“What are you doing? Did Manuela release you?” The girl questioned.

Dimitri paused once he heard release. What did she mean by that? Sylvain avoided her gaze as he ran a hand through his unkempt hair. “Don’t even try Sylvain,” Dimitri warned him.

Whatever lies the future Margrave was going to say died before even reaching his brain. The older boy sighed, “No she didn’t. But before you get upset and start yelling at me, I was only grabbing something from my room and am now returning to the infirmary.”

Marianne’s posture slightly sagged, the corners of her lips slightly drop into a small frown, as her eyes become more focused and trained on Sylvain; she’s not convinced. It only takes a moment for Dimitri to piece together that whatever prevented Marianne from getting rest last night had something to do with the boy in front of them. Annoyance and frustration boiled within the young prince. “Then you wouldn’t mind us escorting you back,” Dimitri said in a calming slightly annoyed tone, “Just to make sure you  
get back safe.”

“I-I wouldn’t want to trouble you two. You guys seem to be having a nice stroll.”

“No, it is alright,” Marianne interjects in a similar tone. Sylvain doesn’t argue; instead, he sighs in defeat as the three depart into the building.

It doesn’t take long for the three to reach the infirmary. Sylvain gives his thanks before heading inside. Dimitri looks at Marianne who sighs once they’re alone, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she assures him.

“Are you certain?” It takes her a moment before lightly shaking her head, “Would you care to talk about it during tea?”

She looks up at him and grants a small smile, “I would like that.” She takes his hand and gently guides him down the hall. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Warmth caressing his face is the first thing that Claude feels. Then it’s the slight soreness in his chest. Slowly he wiggles his fingers, his toes, his nose, and finally he opens his eyes. He starts slow, so not to be blinded by the sun. Claude groans as he uses his right arms to block out the light. “Claude?” His left side sinks a bit as a new presence comes next to him. The familiarity of the voice wills the young duke to open his eyes. It takes a second to focus, but as he assumed Sylvain is the first thing he sees. The noble before him releases a shaky breath when their eyes meet, “Welcome back.”

“Back? Did I go somewhere?” His voice low and slow.

“If it wasn’t for Dabria, then maybe. Doesn’t mean you weren’t close,” Sylvain is giving him that sly half-smile Claude’s seen many times before. His walls are up and hiding something behind them. Claude moves to sit but stops short as he groans at the soreness of his chest. Sylvain doesn’t stop him and instead goes to assist him in his endeavor. He feels the older boy tense for a second when he helps him shuffle back. Once Claude is leaning against the wall is when he noticed the bandages peeking out from under Sylvain’s white shirt. His movements are slow as he gently moves the shirt to the side and gently smooth over the bandages.

“Last night is a bit of a blur. I remember you coming to my room due to a nightmare. We were talking and I started coughing. Then I collapsed?”

“You did and I barely caught you. As to why you did, I think it’s because of the wound on your chest. The place that Solon hit, it was pretty bad.” Sylvain takes hold of his left hand during his short explanation. It’s a gentle but firm hold; his thumb gently rubbing circles every few moments. He’s grounding himself; affirming that what is happening at the moment. Claude’s learned these little gestures over the time they’ve know each other. It’s the same when Sylvain’s nightmares get the better of him and he shows up at Claude’s door in a pale sweat looking like he had seen a ghost.

“Scared you that bad?” Claude says using his free hand to brush a stray strand of red hair from the other's face.

Sylvain gives a low chuckle before exhaling, “You have no idea what you put us through.” He raises the hand he’s holding and presses a light kiss to Claude’s fingers. Claude can feel the small smile creeping into his face at the simple gesture. “If it weren’t for Dabria you…” Sylvain trails off as his gaze goes distant avoiding eye contact.

It’s a look Claude knows too well at this point. Slowly, cautiously he reaches out and gently turns Sylvain’s head to look at him. Claude nearly freezes when soft browns meet forest green. The emotion within them is something Claude can’t seem to decipher now is painted on the others’ faces. It’s alarming and almost scary to the young duke because it’s real, raw, and honest. His next movements are slow and calculated as Claude gently holds one side of Sylvain’s face. He waits a moment before cupping the redheads face. Sylvain doesn’t pull away as he lightly leans into the touch; which Claude takes as a sign and slowly brings their foreheads together. Sylvain releases a trembling breath as he brings his own hands up and holds onto Claude’s wrist. And this is how they stay for the next few moments as the silence of the infirmary embraces them. “Sorry,” Claude mumbles as he breaks both the silence and their contact as he pulls back dropping one of his hands.

Sylvain breaths out a laugh, “Why?”

“Worrying you and everyone else”

“Not like you had any control over it and knew this would happen.”

“Should have gotten that cough checked out at least. I don’t get sick in the warmer months. I should have figured something was wrong.”

Sylvain snickers as he kisses the inside of the hand still on his face, “Still would worry.” Claude feels a smile on his face. He would be lying if whatever effect the redhead had on him wasn’t worrisome; that the most infamous student in the Garreg Mach could make him smile so easily. He isn’t sure fully as to why he even let Sylvain get this close to him or why he never pushed him away. This doesn’t mean that there aren’t boundaries to whatever this might be between them; to which Sylvain had willingly respected.

Claude gives a light chuckle, “Aw, aren’t you sweet.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They talk and read for the next couple of hours before Manuela walks in. She examines both boys and hands them each an apple before heading to teach her next class. It’s around four in the afternoon when the rest of the Golden Deer enter the infirmary; forcing the two boys to hastily put their books away and under Sylvain’s bed.

“Dabria told us what had happened. Are you two okay?” Dorothea is the first to ask.

“Doing better than last night,” Sylvain assures her.

“Are you certain? You don’t need Manuela, right?” Lorenz seeming a bit more frantic than anything.

“You worry about little old me,” the young duke teased.

“Of course we’re worried!” Lysithea said as she pounded her hands on the side of his bed. She was pouting and her face was slightly flushed. The worry and slight fear in her eyes’ mirrors that of the rest of the Deer as well.

Claude sighs before giving an easy little grin, “I am okay guys, really. Manuela was here earlier and said that my state had improved drastically and that I’ll be back in class by tomorrow.” Sylvain gives a nod affirming what he says is true as the deer seem to calm.

“Still, what Dabria had told us it sounded pretty bad,” Linhardt commented.

“Where is our small teacher?” Sylvain asked once he noticed that Dabria was missing from the group.

“She went to report to Rhea,” Hilda replied.

“Oh, I wanted to thank her for last night. Apparently, she was my saving grace,” Claude says.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was already dark when Dabria was heading back to her room. The mission was a success and once she had reported to Rhea the two ended up spending the next few hours together along with having dinner with Seteth and Flayn. Now sleep was the only thing on her mind. Before she could even enter the room, a voice called out to her as footsteps at a controlled pace came near. “Leonie, I didn’t expect you to be up at this time,” Dabria said as the young girl approached.

Leonie came to a stop a few feet from Dabria. Her face scrunched; mouth opened a few times as if she was going to say something and avoided eye contact. Dabria was now fully facing the young girl and waited as she found her voice. Leonie took a breath, sighed, and rubbed a hand down her face before looking at her teacher. “Thank you.”

Dabria tilts her head, “For what?” She tried to think of what the girl could possibly be thanking her for, but nothing came to mind.  
Leonie was the only Deer who had still kept her distance from her.

“Saving Claude and my classmates,” Leonie replies before turning and walking off to her room before Dabria could say anything.  
She’s stunned for a second before a smile graces her lips. ‘Things are going to be okay’ she thinks before heading into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go!  
> *The Ashen Wolves are kind of split between the houses. Yuri and Balthus are with the Deer, Hapi with the Lions, and Constance with the Eagles. It's more of a who hangs with who type thing.
> 
> *Dima got to get his head in the game 😁
> 
> *So, what are Syl and Claude reading? What ya'll got to hide? Hmmmm?????
> 
> *Leonie taking small steps


	11. A Disturbing Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabria continues about her day as normal while things around Garreg Mach return to how it once was. However, Yuri and her discover a shadow following the small professor.

The next couple of days pass by uneventfully. Dabria took this as a sign that things have finally calmed around the monastery. The sun feels warmer, the children seem to smile brighter and fight with renowned spirit. Her Golden Deer slowly returning to their peppy chaotic selves. Flayn finally seems to be comfortable being around her and in turn, started becoming more vocal in class. Thanks to the encouragement from Lysithea and Shamir’s insistence Cyril begins frequenting class more. Rhea, though semi-reluctant to allow so, continues to assign the Deer more missions at Dabria’s request.

Dabria sits at her desk scanning over the plans for their next mission when a knock pulls her from the map and pages of notes, “Enter,” she calls. Sylvain, Dorothea, and Marianne enter with a mix of slightly worried and confused looks.

“Evening Dabria! You requested to see us?” Dorothea was the first to speak.

“Yes, come on over,” Dabria tells them. “And don’t worry none of you are in trouble.”

“Of course, we aren’t! Why would we?” Sylvain says.

Dabria raises an eyebrow at the redhead, “Is there something that you wish to tell me Sylvain before I hear something from someone else?”

“N-no, ma’am!”

She glares at him for another moment, “If you say so. We have a mission tomorrow and a few others coming up. Following Byleth’s notes, we are a bit behind on what is needed to be done. Which is why I’ve been pushing everyone harder than they did. I believe now is the right time to make this change,” Dabria tells them as she hands them each a piece of paper.

Sylvain’s eyes widen, “Oh no.”

“Hahaha! Oh yes!” Dorothea cheers and teases the boy poking his cheek.

Marianne is scanning the front and back of her paper, “Um…” She starts.

“No changes. Sorry, Bluebird.” Marianne sighs in defeat.

Dabria then lifts a small crate onto the desk, “And here are your new outfits to fit,” she tells them handing each the neatly folded outfits. “Remember mission tomorrow. Brush up on your skills and I expect to see you three properly dressed when we depart.”

“Don’t worry about a thing Dabria! Once we drop these off in our rooms it’s straight to practicing!” Dorothea enthusiastically says smiling brightly as she takes Marianne’s hand and begins to pull the girl to the doors.

“Go on,” Dabria tells the confused boy still before her. Sylvain shakes his head before heading after his classmates. “Oh! If you see Bernadetta, Ignatz, and Claude tell them I need to see them.” Sylvain gives her a thumbs up before heading through the doors.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

By the time the necessary work is done and Dabria’s brain partly fried, lunch was about to begin. Dabria kept a steady pace as she was making her way through the empty halls to the dining hall. After lunch it was training with Cyril to ensure he was prepared for tomorrow's mission, then tea with Flayn before dinner, then one final look over the plan with Claude, Yuri, and Sylvain, and only then can she embrace her bed.

Dabria rounded a corner walking a few feet before coming to a stop. Something was off. The small professor quickly looked behind her but is met with the empty hall. Dabria scanned the area before cautiously continuing her trip to the dining hall keeping a close eye on her surroundings. Her heart continues to race as the chilling feeling still haunts her. ‘Someone is watching you! Following you!’ her mind yells. She’s jogging now, hoping to run into someone, but the halls are baron. In her panic dose, she decides that lunch will have to wait as she dives into another hall, to a flight of stairs, and only once she’s reached the top dose Dabria break into a sprint. Her senses are going haywire, her heart now pounding painfully in her chest and ears that it’s all she hears. Only, and only when she’s in front of the library doors she chooses to catch her breath. It isn’t even a few seconds when the clapping of feet racing through the hallway fills her ears. The small professor pushes one of the doors open. The place is nearly empty with only a few students at the variety of tables around; the keeper at her desk unaware of Dabria’s presence. Dabria quickly makes her way to the back shelves, makes a right, heads up, weaves around a few more, before finally settling for crouching at the far end of a bookshelf that allowed just the faintest sight of the entrance. She tries to calm her breathing and steady her heart. If she’s lucky, the person following her will come through those doors. If not, then the safest option was to remain trapped in the library until one of the Deer come looking for her. The worst case is that everyone here will leave for whatever reason leaving her open to her pursuer. The Sword of the Creator is back in her room and her grip on her magic isn’t strong enough yet that she can’t guarantee that the whole place wouldn’t be destroyed.

When a hand touches her shoulder she nearly screams, but another hand covers her mouth and she is turned around, “Meri?!”  
Yuri holds a finger to his lips telling her to hush. Once she’s calm Yuri removes his hand and chuckles, “Someone’s off her guard.” Before she can reprimand the boy for sneaking up on her the doors creak. Dabria’s eyes dart back to the entrance as Rhea enters the library. The Archbishop has her normal warm demeanor, but Dabria can see the panic in her eyes as she gracefully brushes back her hair. Rhea scans the area before slowly moving towards the back. Dabria must have a weird look on her face because Yuri is staring at her, but it doesn’t feel like he’s looking at her. He contemplates something for a moment before grabbing her wrist and bolting for the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Sometimes I think she regrets letting me teach you guys.”

“She is oddly attached to you,” Yuri comments as he takes a sip of his tea. When given a moment to breathe Dabria suggested she'll skip lunch and have tea in her room. Yuri decided it be best he stood with her until she can meet with the Deer for training.

“Yeah, I see that.” Dabria nervously laughs as she reaches for another pastry.

“You could always come down into Abyss if you wish to disappear for a bit. I’ll personally give you a tour of our humble abode,” the wolf offers.

“Tempting, but I think if I vanished for even an hour then Rhea is going to have the knights turning this place upside-down looking form. The last thing I need is causing some type of scare right as things have started to calm down.”

Yuri snickers at her response, “I could only imagine the chaos that would erupt from such thing happening.”

“Do you wish for such chaos to happen Mr. Leclerc?” She raises a brow from behind her cup.

“It would be fun to see the normally calm and collected Archbishop running around like a chicken without its head and pulling her hairs out,” a devilish smirk graces his features. Dabria tries for a moment before giving in to the laugh that broke through as she pictures such a sight. Yuri speaks again once her laughter dies, “So, no more beating around the bush, do you know her? Or have any connection to Rhea? You must be someone very important to her if she goes as far as following you   
around the monastery.”

Rhea looks at her as if they’ve known each other their whole lives. That Dabria is everything she had ever wished for. Like the looks that were given to Byleth, but with more care and love within them. Yet, Byleth never felt like they were never alone. Rhea didn’t appear annoyed when their attention was pulled away by either staff or their students. Byleth never felt as if they were being watched at night. The fact that the Archbishop went as far as she did makes Dabria shiver. “Maybe we do or did. If my mind was such a blank slate then maybe, just maybe things would start to make sense,” Dabria replies as she sets her cup down staring into the liquid. She wishes that she’d paid more attention to the Archbishop when Byleth was still around. Wish she had asked them what they discovered after their merger. She shakes her head and smiles, “But that’s really nothing to worry about. I mean yeah Rhea is being really creepy, but it’s not like any real harm has come out of it.”

“How can you be so calm about it? You just discovered that she’s been secretly following you around. Any normal person would be rightfully freaking out. And that doesn’t include your lost memories. You have a right to be freaked out.” Yuri gives her a hard look.

“You seem to care a lot about this,” Dabria replies. As touched, as she is by the concern this is still Yuri. No one would blame her for thinking there might be an ulterior motive.

Yuri frowns his brows slightly, draws his mouth to a line, and leans back on his chair, “Because you confuse me.” She tilts her head, “I don’t dislike you in any way, but the way you act annoys me. You act so normal and kind to complete strangers. Despite your situation, you keep your calm. You act as if nothing fazes you. And don’t get me started when you’re on the battlefield. Your magic is nothing I’ve ever seen before. It otherworldly and…”

“Odd,” she accidentally cuts him off. Dabria, Sothis knows that she isn’t normal. She figured that out when she first met and saved Byleth. She sighs, “I’m not trying to say that these things aren’t bothering me. I know it’s odd; heck my whole situation is odd. Do my lost memories make things hard and confusing? Yes. Was I prepared to be thrown into all of this? No freaking way! But I did make a promise to my friend and I will do everything I can to live up to it. Rhea following me around is very disturbing but as long as she isn’t hurting anyone or stopping me from doing my job then I don’t see a reason to worry about it.” If stalking her makes Rhea happy, despite it being strange, then so be it. First is the mystery behind Byleth’s and her separation along with their disappearance. She’ll allow herself to worry about her memories later; they just had to somehow find Byleth. Once they do then they’ll be able to help her make sense of everything. “And the reason I act so kind to everyone? It’s called “being nice.””

Silence fills the room for a few moments. “You want me to spy on our dear Archbishop?” Yuri’s questions as he takes a sip of his tea.

“What?” Dabria looks at him now. His face is calm, and eyes are filled with something she can’t decipher.

“I’ve been suspicious of our dear lady for a while now. Ever since the incident in Abyss with Aelfric,” his face becomes hard. Yuri’s previous collected demeanor vanishing at the mention of his much late teacher, “There were so many questions left unanswered. What was with all the strange contraptions? Why did the ritual create such a creature? Why did Rhea put Sitri’s body down in Abyss instead of burying her? Why was Sitri so important to her? And the one thing that I cannot just put together is as to how Sitri’s body didn’t decay despite her being dead for over a decade?”

“You’ve been looking into it all haven’t you? On your travels and even when you…” It was at that moment she realized, “You came back to look for those answers.”

Yuri smiles at her, “I did have other reasons for coming back, but that is a big part of it. Byleth was Sitri’s child, and you were a part of Byleth. Strange how these pieces look, correct?”

“Yuri,” her voice is firm. He stops and looks at her, stares into her emerald eyes, “Be careful on what you are looking for. This can cost you your life if you are caught somewhere you shouldn’t be. So, as your teacher, I would advise you to use caution and know that Rhea likes to have dinner with me and pull me for a stroll around the gardens or lake right after. And that she likes to talk for hours on end before insisting on escorting me to my room before heading off to hers. Which if you didn’t know is in the highest parts of the monastery. As your teacher, I would do not encourage you to pry into such delicate matters. Especially if they include the Archbishop and whatever her connection to me might be.” A spark lights in the trickster’s eyes as a devious smile crosses his face.

“I understand. Thank you for worrying about me. I will keep this in mind,” he raises his cup lips.  
Dabria mirrors him, “Good. Now, we talked quite a bit about me. Let us change the subject and we talk about what’s happening between you and Balthus?” Yuri chokes on his tea as the small teacher burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Normally I would put little notes and thoughts about the chapter here, but not this time. I just want to say a couple of things regarding this story and well other works.
> 
> NO this story is not cancelled. I do plan on finishing it. This year for me, like everyone else has really been taking its toll on me. And that doesn't include having to deal with school. All this really has been delaying me from actually writing and even getting the energy to write. Again I do plan on finishing this story so don't worry about that. It's just going to take time to do so.
> 
> I thank all of you for your patience and even taking the time to read this crazy idea my brain decided to make. You guys are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr @gemstonerose  
> The ask box is always open if you wanna talk more about this story!!! Have a great day!


End file.
